Ranma ½: Another World
by Ryo-Wolf
Summary: Ranma has some bad cooking and gets his world turned upside down. Chapter 8 added.
1. Prolog

Ranma 1/2: Another World  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Ranma ½ and it's characters are property of Viz video and a bunch of other people. I ain't got money and if I owed this I wouldn't be here in the first place.  
  
Speech " "  
  
Thoughts : :  
  
Sounds ~ ~  
  
Panda Signs [ ]  
  
English" "  
  
Chinese (" ")  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Prolog: The Toxic Wish Granting Cookie  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!" Akane took another swing at Ranma's head while he continued to dodge.  
  
"No! I'm not eating that!!!!!!" The pig tailed boy dodged another mallet swing and jumped over the table where the mutated cookies were laying, oddly enough they were glowing and Ranma could swear a couple were trying to run away.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!" Akane finally managed to smash Ranma with the mallet and dragged him over to the table, she grabbed one of the cookies that seemed to squel in protest and shoved it in Ranma's mouth.  
  
"Eat it!" The sensation that passed over Ranma's body was one that couldn't be explained, it was the most horrible thing he ever felt and was sure his tongue would swell up and explode.  
  
/Oh god this is horrible! I wish I didn't have to put up with this crap./  
  
"Wish granted." Ranma suddenly heard a weird voice coming from his throat and before he knew it he began to black out.  
  
  
  
Ranma came to once again, laying in a bed, in a strange room. He sat up and looked around to see various posters of Dragon Ball Z and Macross littering his walls as well as various action figures and models of gundam's all over the place. Their were a couple pictures hanging around the room, some of his mother, a few of his father, and oddly enough a couple photos of his girl form, all of them she was wearing girls clothing, although she never seemed to notice the camera in any of them, kinda reminded Ranma of the pictures Nabiki used to take of him.  
  
"Where the hell am I? I'm I hallucinating again? damn cookies." The pig tailed boy got out of the bed and looked down at himself, he was still wearing the same clothes, and he felt the same, unlike most of his Akane's cooking produced fantasies.  
  
"Ranma!! It's time to get up!!" Ranma turned to the door when he heard his mother's voice, usualy the room would be spinning and demonic mutated creatures would have attacked him by now, this sure was one weird illusion. Maybe he passed out and he was dreaming?  
  
"Don't make me come up there with the bucket, Ranma!" this instantly brought Ranma out of his stupor as he began to walk downstairs, he passed by a room where his father, (With a full head of hair no less) was adjusting his tie and grabbing a suitcase.  
  
"Pop?" Ranma was a little confused, his father? in a suit? that was weird even for a dream!  
  
"Ranma, aren't you going to be late for school? It's a big day today!" Genma Saotome walked past his son and started walking down the hall.  
  
"What's with the suit, pop?" Genma turned to his son and looked at him curiously.  
  
"What do you mean? I wear a suit everyday! Can't just go to the board meeting wearing a T-shirt and slacks!" Genma laughed a bit as he walked down the stairs to see Nodoka cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"BOARD MEETING!?!" This was getting weirder and weirder, wasn't this his mom's house? what was he doing here? This was the strangest dream he ever had. He just shrugged and walked down the stairs, finding his mother setting the table.  
  
"Good Mourning, Ranma. Hurry up and eat your breakfest, or you'll be late." Ranma sat down and licked his lips before devouring the food at warp speed, much to the fasination of his parents.  
  
"Ranma, when I said hurry, I didn't quite mean that fast." Ranma stopped with a noodle hanging out of his mouth before going at a slower pace, his father seemed to be moving the speed of a rock in his eatting and Ranma desided to take some of his food while he wasn't looking.  
  
"Ranma! what are you doing?" Nodoka barely managed to see her son snatch the food, he was moving a lot faster than she even knew was possible.  
  
"He doesn't look like he's gonna finish anytime soon, so I'm just helping." Ranma snatched a few more pieces of food at such speeds Genma's plate spinned.  
  
"Well SOMEBODY sure is hungry this mourning."  
  
"Can't talk, eating."  
  
That's my plate, Ranma!" Genma attempted to grab Ranma's hand but it was like trying to snatch a bullet out of the sky. Before he knew it his plate was empty and Ranma was rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Ranma, now that your done theiving your father's breakfast, you should be going to school." Nodoka threw Ranma's bookbag at him and pointed to the door.  
  
"Better hurry." Ranma stood up and walked to the door, he opened it and left, looking a little confused.  
  
/Food's never tasted so real in these dreams before, what's the deal?/ Ranma soon found a fence and jumped to the top of it, walking across it, not sure where to go.  
  
"Ranma! What are you doing up there, man! You'll crack your skull open!!" a young teen around Ranma's age ran up to the fence and looked up at the pig tailed boy.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Quit messing around, Ranma! You know who I am!" The boy jumped and attempted to grab the fence, but failed.  
  
"No really, who are you?" The boy sighed, his friend could be so weird sometimes.  
  
"Ryu Higumi! Your best friend, now come on, you'll be late to school." Ryu began walking in the correct direction and Ranma started following, not sure what was going on.  
  
"Where am I anyway?"  
  
"Juuban of course! Kami, quit messing around, I'm tired of this amnesia crap." Ranma instantly stopped and looked down at this boy who claimed to be his best friend.  
  
"Juuban? as in the Sailor Moon Juuban?"  
  
"Hurray, he knows something." Ryu deadpaned, while Ranma got a worried look on his face.  
  
"THAT STUPID ANIME AKANE WOULDN'T STOP WATCHING?! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma started running across the top of the fence in the direction of the school, Ryu attempted to keep up but couldn't match the speed of the Saotome boy.  
  
"Jeez! when'd he get so fast?" Ranma stopped when he ran out of fence and fell flat on his face in the middle of the sidewalk. He Rolled over and groaned only to look right up at a certain red head, more importantly, her skirt.  
  
"GGAAAAAH!!" Ranma leaped 10 feet into the air and attatched himself to a tree branch just as Ryu caught up to him.  
  
"Ranma! What is with you?" Ranma's female form looked up and the boy who was appearently scared shitless of her and continued on her way, that guy sure was weird. As soon as she was out of sight Ranma let go of the branch and landed on the sidewalk, Ryu standing next to him.  
  
"Alright man! great plan! Fake a wipe out and look up Ranko's skirt, I didn't know you had it in ya. So, what kind of panties does she wear?" Ranma looked at him strangely before pointing in the direction his female form went.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?!"  
  
"THAT was Ranko Tendo, hottest girl in school? The chick you've been obsessed with for the past three years, jeez don't you know anything?" Ranma was defenetly having a bad day, last time he checked dreams aren't supposed to hurt, and falling on his face like that hurt like hell.  
  
/Great, Akane's cooking killed me, and I'm in hell./ The pig tailed boy stood up and turned around to see the school gates of Juuban high, a small group of annoyingly familiar people he knew better as the Sailor Senshi were sitting under a tree talking.  
  
/I can't believe Akane used to make me watch that show./ Ranma turned to his friend for a second before continuing towards the school, getting close enough for Ranma's advanced hearing to pick up on the conversation of a certain group of girls.  
  
"Did you see that? That pervert looked up Ranko's skirt."  
  
"Come on Rei, you saw him fall off that fence, he was probably trying to impress his friend when he fell off." Makoto reasoned. She didn't buy it while Ranma continued walking.  
  
/This is just getting weirder and weirder, I'd hate to take Ryoga's catch phrase but, Where the hell am I now?/  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
tried something new, although its a rather old idea. I need to cure my writer's block somehow.  
  
Ryo-Wolf 


	2. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2: Another World  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Ranma ½ and it's characters are property of Viz video and a bunch of other people. I ain't got money and if I owed this I wouldn't be here in the first place.  
  
Speech " "  
  
Thoughts : :  
  
Sounds ~ ~  
  
Panda Signs [ ]  
  
English" "  
  
Chinese (" ")  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Ranma's Past  
  
------------------------------  
  
The school day was over and Ranma was confused, if this was a dream he should have woken up hours ago, what was the big idea?!  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ryu." Ryu turned to his friend, who was once again walking on top of the fence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know who Akane Tendo is?" /Might as well see if everyone else still exists./  
  
"You mean Ranko's cousin?" /Heh, figures./  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The Ice Queen of Furinkan High? why do you want to know about her?" /ICE QUEEN?!?/  
  
Ranma nearly fell off the fence at that, but quickly righted himself.  
  
"Don't you mean Nabiki?"  
  
"Huh? of course not, She's a chef. Own's a restuarant actully, Nab-chan's Okonomiyaki or something like that." /Nabiki is Ukyo?! What the hell is going on?/ Ranma jumped off the fence and landed infront of Ryu.  
  
"Isn't that Ukyo?" Ryu looked at Ranma strangely before shifting his weight.  
  
"No, Ukyo's that guy who works at the Nekohauten, actully that Mousse chick is his girlfriend." Ranma was having trouble re-setting his jaw, he was about to ask about Ryoga then desided against it. /Frankly, I don't want to know./  
  
"Why do you want to know so much about the Nerima district?" They began walking again, Ranma jumping back to the fence.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just having a very weird day." Ryu nodded before looking up and sighing.  
  
"Damn, its about to rain." True enough, the first drops began to fall as lightning flashed.  
  
"RAIN?!?!" Ranma began running down the fence poll at top speed while Ryu tried to catch up.  
  
"Ranma! Wait up!" The pig tailed boy turned the corner and jumped down from the fence, Ryu rounded the corner just to run into a certain red head.  
  
"Ranko? Did you happen to see Ranma come by this way?" 'Ranko' shoke her head and Ryu continued looking, she let out a sigh before continuing home.  
  
"Crap, not only am I cursed but now I have someone who looks exactly like me running around!" The cursed Martial artist made it home and leaped up to her window, she crawled into her room and closed the window before going over to the door.  
  
"I need to get into the bathroom!" The pig tailed girl opened her door a crack and noticed her mother walking by in the hall, she waited until the coast was clear before leaving her room and going into the bathroom straight across from it. Nodoka turned around and smiled before walking down the stairs.  
  
"My son is so manly!"  
  
  
  
Ranma sighed contently as he slipped into the hot water and triggered his change.  
  
"Man that was close." The pig tailed boy sat in the furo a little longer before climbing out and drying off, then re-dressing and exiting the bathroom to find his mother there.  
  
"Ranma? Where is she?" Ranma paled a bit as his mother opened the bathroom door and looked in.  
  
"Where is who, mom?" Nodoka took a step back and looked at Ranma for a second before opening his door and looking inside.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Ranma. I know you have a girl here, don't try and hide her." Nodoka continued searching around and found a few photo's of Ranko tacked to the wall.  
  
"Her, Where is she? I want to meet my future Daughter-in-Law." /Daughter-in- Law?!/ Ranma came in the room and looked at his mother.  
  
"I'm not sure who your talking about, mom. She'd never come over here, she's too popular to hang out with someone like me." Ranma knew he was a bad liar, and he knew his mother could see right through that one.  
  
"Come now Ranma, She was wearing a pair of YOUR clothes, this is more than just a friend or anything." Nodoka looked down at Ranma.  
  
"Come to think of it, she was wearing those exact clothes, and she did go into the bathroom..." Ranma mentally let out a sigh, he might get out of this alive!  
  
"You must have been seeing things mom, That was me." Luckily that was true otherwise he'd be in deep shit right now.  
  
"You're right, I guess wishfull thinking and old age is making me see things, A mother came dream can't she?" Nodoka pulled one of the photo's off the wall.  
  
"Now about this girl..." Ranma walked his mother to the door.  
  
"Good night, mom!" He pushed her out the door gently and closed it.  
  
"But it's only 5:30!" Nodoka sighed and went down stairs to make dinner, tucking the picture into her pocket.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ranma awoke the next day and crawled out of bed. It was still dark out, but what do you expect at 4:00 AM?  
  
"Time to get some practise in, It doesn't look like pops is gonna train me today..." Ranma went to his window and crawled out it, the jumping to the roof. He started stretching at first before going into a simple kata, and picking up the pace the longer he did it, he was moving at twice his usual Amaguriken speed through a very complex kata while jumping several feet into the air and staying airborne for a good twenty seconds, he landed with a final blow to an imaginary enemy before sitting down on the highest point of the roof to meditate, the sun began to rise and Ranma closed his eyes when he was met with an all too familiar noise.  
  
"Whatta haul! Whatta haul!" Ranma's eyes flew open and he looked down into the center of the street where a certain mini master of martial artist was running away from a hoard of cranky women who were brandishing various house tools.  
  
"Ha, you think you can catch the grand master of Anything Goes Martial arts? Think again!!" Happosai began running again while Ranma began to chuckle.  
  
"At least one thing is still the same." Ranma stood up and went back inside, it was around 7:00 AM and he knew that any second now his mother would yell upstairs for him to wake up.  
  
"Ranma! Get up or you'll be late!!" Yep, right on time. Once again Ranma repeated the morning ritual, eat at warp speeds and steal his father's food while his parents were looking shocked the whole time. The pig tailed martial artists ran out the door and jumped to the fence, meeting up with Ryu about 4 minutes later.  
  
"Jeez man, what's with you and that damn fence?" Ranma turned towards Ryu before walking a little faster.  
  
"Training." Ryu began to run in order to keep up with Ranma, who just started going faster.  
  
"What? Just because you can run across a fence you think your suddenly a martial artist? Well you'll need more than balance if you plan on surviving the day." Ranma stopped running, much to Ryu's relief, and looked down at his panting friend.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kenyu heard you were sneaking a peek at Ranko's underwear the otherday, he's gonna pound you into the ground." Ranma turned his head to the side for a second before walking again.  
  
"Who's Kenyu?"  
  
"Ranko's Boyfriend ya moron!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ranma's foot slipped and he slammed into the fence crouch first before rolling off the side and landing on a leaf pile on the other side.  
  
"I told ya you'd fall! You ok man?" Ranma stood up and grabbed his crouch.  
  
"Just...My balls...and...My pride." Ranma jumped and grabed the top of the fence before pulling himself over and falling to the sidewalk on the other side.  
  
"Maybe I sure bring you to the doctor." Ranma stood up and began limping in the direction of the school.  
  
"Na, I'm fine. I'll walk it off."  
  
"You won't be walking right for a week man, that was a nasty fall." after about 4 more minutes Ranma was walking normally and had even gotten back on the fence.  
  
"If you fall again, I'm gonna laugh in your face." They were approaching the school gates, Ranma jumped down from the fence and continued walking next to Ryu untill they reached the gates, where a rather large boy was standing, he was pretty heavily muscled and looked like he was the captain of the foot ball team or something, probably was actully.  
  
"You Ranma?" The boy cracked his knuckles and stared the smaller boy down.  
  
"Yeah." Ryu took a couple steps back, and a small crowd began to gather.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your bony ass, bub."  
  
"THAT'S Kenyu?!" Ranma turned to Ryu who was standing behind a tree.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Ryu ducked down and hid behind the tree when Kenyu brought his arm back and slugged Ranma in the stomach with all his strength, he then decked the pig tailed boy sending him skidding across the ground.  
  
"Heh, went down with just two punchs, weakling." Ranma stood up and glared at Kenyu, most of the students gasped when he walked up to him.  
  
"Punching me while I'm not looking? You sure are honorable." Kenyu growled before lifting Ranma off the ground and repeatedly punching him in the stomach, Ranma hardly winced and actully yawned at one point but no one seemed to notice the blows had no effect.  
  
"Cut it out, Kenyu! You'll kill him!" Ranko had moved through the crowd and was now standing infront of the crowd, watching her boyfriend beating on Ranma.  
  
"Quite, baby. I'm teaching this punk a lesson!" He continued to punch Ranma while the pig tailed boy just rolled his eyes, four more seconds before he can fight back, he wouldn't want it to look like he had anything to do with it.  
  
"I said cut it out!!" Ranko was gritting her teeth, she really felt like beating the shit out of her boyfriend right now, he was acting like such a jerk! How could he beat on that defenceless boy like that? Kenyu punched Ranma in the gut one more time before throwing him at the ground, Ranma layed there for a couple seconds while Kenyu stood over him.  
  
"Get up ya little puke!"  
  
"If you insist..." Ranma sprung to his feet in a upwards cresant kick that nails Kenyu in the chin, sending the boy flying back. Ranma got to his feet and within seconds filled the gap between him and the surprised football captain. The pig tailed boy pummeled Kenyu repeatedly, causing him to scream in pain and double over repeatedly, Ranma finished him off with an uppercut the literally lifted the larger boy off the ground, sending him crashing down several feet away.  
  
"That it?" Kenyu groaned a few times while everyone stared at Ranma in complete shock, the pig tailed boy just shrugged and walked over to Ryu who's jaw was fermly planted in the ground.  
  
"How'd you do that?!"  
  
"Huh? Don't worry about him, I went easy on him." Ranma started walking to class with a shocked Ryu following him.  
  
"THAT was going easy?!?!" Ryu couldn't believe it, his best friend used to collapse just by running a mile, now he's fucking super man! Ranma and Ryu went to class, while people were looking at them strangely the whole time.  
  
---------------------  
  
TBC  
  
Ryo-Wolf 


	3. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2: Another World  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Ranma ½ and it's characters are property of Viz video and a bunch of other people. I ain't got money and if I owed this I wouldn't be here in the first place.  
  
Speech " "  
  
Thoughts : :  
  
Sounds ~ ~  
  
Panda Signs [ ]  
  
English" "  
  
Chinese (" ")  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Enter Ryoga!  
  
------------------------------  
  
--In Ranma's Universe...  
  
"Ranma, quit fooling around! Wake up! Wake up damnit!!!" Akane stood over Ranma's lifeless body, pieces of the cookie still covering his face and the rest of the plate lieing on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Oh god! I've killed him!!!" Akane began to weep on Ranma's chest when a certain Hibiki boy had managed to get himself lost in the Tendo's kitchen.  
  
"Huh? How'd I get here?" Ryoga looked around realising he had managed to go from hiroshima to someone's kitchen, unknown to the lost boy, Akane was in the next room sobbing over what her cooking had done. The bandana clad boy noticed a plate of cookies sitting nearby and heard his stomach begin to grumble.  
  
"I'm so hungry! I'm sure whoever lives here wouldn't mind if I just took one." Ryoga grabbed a cookie just as Akane had entered the kitchen.  
  
/I wish I knew where that bastard Ranma was, I'd kick his ass!/ Akane gasped when Ryoga took a bite of her cookie, she punched him in the back in a vain attempt for him to spit out the poisoness treat as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he dropped to the ground.  
  
"No! Not Ryoga too!!"  
  
  
  
Ryoga found himself lieing on his back in the middle of an alley with a whiskey bottle in his hands, he groggilly stood and threw the bottle away before shaking away his headache.  
  
"That was the worst cookie I ever tasted!" The bandana clad boy looked around and then down at himself before walking out of the alley and checking his bearings.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" at that exact moment a certain pigtailed boy walked across the top of the fence directly across the street from Ryoga's location, the eternally lost boy smiled evilly as he charged towards his target.  
  
"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!!!"  
  
"What the.." Ryu dived out of the way as a yellow blur collided with the fence Ranma was standing on, The Saotome boy managed to leap off the fence and land on the side walk just in time to dodge a combo from the lost boy.  
  
"Ryoga?!" Ranma dodged around several more swings and attempted to sweap the legs out from under the lost boy just to meet with air as Ryoga lept above the blow.  
  
/Of all the people who could have stayed the same it had to be Ryoga!!!/ The pig tailed boy flipped out of the way of a downward punch that cracked the cement and began to dodge like mad around the rest of Ryoga's blows.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to Akane!!" Ryu stood up and watched his friend dodge around the attacks of that maniac, he grabbed a pole that had been severed from the fence and began to seek up on the two.  
  
/I heard Akane was a money grubbing bitch but I never expected her to send hit men! What kind of shit is Ranma in with that girl anyway?/ The Higumi boy approached the two martial artists and raised it above his head.  
  
"I have you now, Ranma!" Ryoga punched at Ranma's head just to have the other boy leap over his blow, The lost boy looked up at the descending martial artist when he heard a loud clang and everything went black.  
  
"Ranma, you ok?" Ryu threw the now bent pole to the ground and ran over to his friend who was looking at the downed Hibiki boy in shock.  
  
"How hard did you hit him?!" Ranma walked over to Ryoga and felt his head to find a small bump on the back of his head, he also noticed the rather bent pole lieing a little off to the side.  
  
"As hard as I could, I think I dislocated my shoulder just by hitting him though." Ryu's left arm was hanging limp and looked to be farther down than it should have been, The Saotome boy stood up and grabbed the arm before poping it back into place.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma winced a bit at the volume of the scream before walking back over to Ryoga, who was starting to come to.  
  
"D..Damn you Ranma. I'll get you for that." Ryoga got up and wobbled a bit before charging at Ranma in a slite zig zag. The pig tailed boy leaped over the tackle and turned around to see Ryoga no where in sight.  
  
"Great, he got lost again!!" Ranma stood up and dusted himself off before continueing on his way home, in deep thought.\\  
  
/I just hope he doesn't run into Ranko, if he thinks she's me..../ Ranma shuddered at the thought of what might happen, that girl's life could be ended in a rather ugly mess for simply looking like his cursed form. /Ryoga's punches tended to shatter concreite and pack enough power to stop a car in it's tracks, imagine what would happen if he used that force on an ordinary person.../ The pig tailed boy stopped and turned around, and ran back in the direction Ryoga went.  
  
"Ryu! Tell my mom I'll be home late!!"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma's book bag had managed to find its way into Ryu's hands while Ranma rushed by and headed down the hole Ryoga created in the wall.  
  
"Do it, Ryu!!" The pigtailed boy continued running while his friend looked at the hole in shock.  
  
"He's going after that guy? YOU'RE CRAZY!!!" The Higumi boy looked at the hole for a second before running in the direction of their houses, after all, his mother had the right to know she may not see her son again.  
  
  
  
"Damn you Ranma, running from our battle again!" Ryoga came out of a heavily forested area to see a young red haired girl walking with a couple of friends, Ryoga instantly realized that it was Ranma's cursed form and prepared to pounce.  
  
"You may have fooled me by dressing up as a girl before Ranma, but the same trick only works so many times..RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" It was then that all hell broke loose.  
  
-------------------  
  
TBC  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
Just kidding.....  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
Ranko Tendo was on her way home with her friends, Ami, Usagi, and Makoto while talking about the latest gossip.  
  
"I can't believe that Ranma kid beat up Kenyu, He used to be such a wuss." Makoto said while Ranko nodded.  
  
"He deserved it, Ranma didn't even do anything and Kenyu just desided to beat on him. He's such a jerk." Ranko replied.  
  
"I thought he snuck a peek up your skirt?" Usagi asked.  
  
"He fell face first into the sidewalk, I think he was in too much pain to be really paying attention."  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!" Ryoga came charging out of hiding and right at the four girls.  
  
"Look out!" Makoto grabbed Ranko's arm and pulled her out of the way just as Ryoga's fist collided with the wall she was standing next to. The cement crumbled to bits as the Hibiki boy grabbed his umbrella.  
  
"You will pay, Ranma!!" Ryoga began jabbing at Ranko who was barely abled to dodge around the blows.  
  
/This guy is insane! I may not be Kasumi but I can still fight./ Ranko struck Ryoga with a quick combo to the gut and jumped back, the bandana clad boy didn't even feel the blows as he began to remove bandanas. The three senshi present made a reach for their pens when a second figure exploded out from the wooded area.  
  
"RYOGA!!! CUT IT OUT!!!" Ranma Saotome came flying at the bandana clad boy in a jump kick that forced him through the wall and skidding across the ground, sending his bandanas flying off in no real direction. The pigtailed boy got into a stance as Ryoga stood up and quickly turned to Ranko.  
  
"Run!" He commanded, while the others went over to her.  
  
"What?" the girl managed to her to her feet as Ryoga began to charge up his chi.  
  
"I SAID RUN!! CAN'T YOU TELL HE'S TRYING TO KILL YOU!?!?"  
  
"SHI SHI HOKUDAN!!!!" Ranma was sent flying across the street and impacted with several trees by Ryoga's blast, the bandana clad boy come rushing out and looked between Ranma and Ranko several times.  
  
"How are you in two places at once?!"  
  
"Mokou Takabisha!!!" Ryoga dodged over the chi blast before desiding to go after the Ranma that was fighting back, and took off a couple bandanas.  
  
"DIE RANMA!!!" The cloth buzzsaws were sent flying in every which way, cutting trees in two and burrowing themselves into the cement while Ranma dodged around them all before filling the gap between himself and Ryoga in two seconds flat and unleashing an amaguriken to his face. All the while the four girls were looking at the two in compete amazement, when it happened.  
  
"Ranma! You will die! Both of you will pay! SHIN SHI SHI HOKUDAN!!!" The huge ball of depresion chi was hurled into the sky and began to plummet to the ground, Right on top of Ranma and Ranko, the three senshi were hurled back by the force of the ball being hurled and wouldn't be able to get to Ranko and get her out of range before the orb hit.  
  
"No!!!" within the blink of an eye Ranma was standing over Ranko and held his palms upward to stop the dropping sphere.  
  
"MOKOU TAKABISHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The pig tailed martial artist put all his chi and confidence into the blast and hurled it up at Ryoga's Shin Shishi Hokudan. The two blasts battled for dominance for several seconds before Ryoga's over powered Ranma's blast and exploded in a flash of light and destruction. When the light cleared, Ryoga was standing in the middle of a smoking crater that stretched across the entire street, Ranma's badly burnt body laying nearby, covering Ranko protectively. Ryoga walked over and grabbed Ranma by the back of his shirt and threw him to the opposite side of the crater as Ryoga began to charge up his Chi a second time.  
  
"And now for the second one..." Ryoga was tackled to the ground by Ranma as they began to brawl a second time, by now the senshi had grabbed Ranko and made a run for it, knowing they couldn't transform infront of her.  
  
"SHI SHI HOKUDAN!!"  
  
"MOKOU TAKABISHA!!" The two blasts canceled eachother out and Ranma took the oppertunity to finish Ryoga off, leaping over his incoming punch and delivering a kick to the back of his head with the power of a bullet train. The lost boy was sent skidding across the ground digging a small trench in his wake, rain began to fall as Ranma-chan grabbed the uncoinscious piglet and Ryoga's clothes before walking home.  
  
-------------------  
  
TBC  
  
Ryo-wolf 


	4. Chapter 3

Ranma 1/2: Another World  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Ranma Â½ and it's characters are property of Viz video and a bunch of other people. I ain't got money and if I owed this I wouldn't be here in the first place.  
  
Speech " "  
  
Thoughts : :  
  
Sounds ~ ~  
  
Panda Signs [ ]  
  
English" "  
  
Chinese (" ")  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Senshi Blunder  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ranma-chan had stopped in an empty lot and dug through Ryoga's pack to get a kettle and began to start a fire, finding a small container with water in it for such an occation Ranma-Chan filled the kettle and let it heat up. At that very moment, P-chan desided to wake up.  
  
"BWEE!!" The small piglet jumped at Ranma with murder in his eyes only to be snagged out of mid air and thrown to the ground ruffly.  
  
"Listen here you little shit, do you have ANY idea what you nearly did back there!?" The pig looked shocked at how angry Ranma-chan sounded and was prompty thrown into a pipe that was sticking out of the wall.  
  
"You almost KILLED some girl!!! Just because she looked like me!!" Ranma- Chan once again picked up the small piglet and chucked him into another wall.  
  
"Are you stupid or something!?! Or are you simply blind!!!" Ryoga was met with a drop kick to the face. Ranma grabbed the beaten piglet and held it to the wall.  
  
"If you EVER attack her or anyone else like that again, I swear to GOD I will kill you!" The enraged martial artist threw the tiny pig down on the ground again near the heating kettle and pined him to the floor.  
  
"Now promise me, Swear on your honor you will NOT attack me, or anyone who even looks like me without at least being sure you got the right person!!" Ranma pushed the small piglet into the floor, nearly snapping his spine.  
  
"And if you don't, I'll be having pork for lunch. Got it?" The small piglet just sat there. "GOT IT!?!" Ranma pushed down a little harder and Ryoga began to nod his head repeatedly, Ranma then got up and poured the kettle over his head and threw him his clothes before pouring it over herself as well.  
  
"Damn you Ranma, I'll get my.." Ranma turned around in a spin kick and nailed Ryoga across the face, sending the lost boy skidding across the ground.  
  
"Don't even start up with that bullshit again, Ryoga. It was YOUR fault you couldn't get to the lot on time, it was YOUR fault you followed me to china and got cursed! Quit blaming me for your problems and get some god damn responsibility!" The pig tailed martial artist turned and left the lot, heading back home.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ranma left his house the next day, walking across the fence next to his friend, Ryu.  
  
"What happened yesterday man? Why'd you run off after that maniac?" Ryu had gotten used to the strange things his friend had been doing resently, but what happened yesterday was way too strange.  
  
"I just had to stop him before someone got hurt, that bastard nearly killed someone yesterday and he's probably going to attack her again, It's not like the jerk ever listened to what I've said before." Ryu didn't really understand what Ranma was talking about but desided to drop it, he didn't really want to know.  
  
------------------  
  
Ranko Tendo was sitting in her class room, waiting for school to start while trying to figure out what that maniac was saying the other day.  
  
/"You will pay, Ranma!!" "How are you in two places at once?!" "Now for the second one..."/  
  
"Why did he think I was that boy?" the Tendo girl looked out the window and saw a familiar figure walking across the fence top on the way to the school.  
  
"Huh? That's the guy! Isn't he the guy who fell off the fence?" Ranko watched Ranma until he made it inside before turning to the front of the class, a couple seconds later Ranma and Ryu came into the classroom and sat down at their desks.  
  
--------------  
  
Ryoga walked into a familiar city and smiled before continuing foreward.  
  
"Akane..."  
  
The lost boy walked into Nerima and headed through the streets, Passing by the Cat Cafe to she a blue haired amazon hugging a strangely familiar boy in the door.  
  
"Wo ai Ni, Airen!!"  
  
"Cologne, Get offa me!"  
  
"Kasumi take Cologne out now, yes?" Ryoga felt like he could faint, Kasumi? Cologne?!  
  
"Cologne, you've still have work to do, get in here before Shampoo gets angry!" A black haired woman in long, white robes opened the door, having the other girl turn to her.  
  
"Stupid Mousee, Cologne visting Airen!" Mousse?!  
  
"Come great-granddaughter, you can visit Son-in-law later." This time an old woman hopping on a giant cane came to the door, with long, faded, purple hair.  
  
"Will you guys get in here? We have customers!" That time Ukyo grabbed the others and dragged them in, although she looked larger and less feminine for some reason. The lost boy desided to continue walking before his jaw got lodged in the ground to find another familiar restaurant only to see a strange title on it.  
  
"Nab-Chan's? Isn't it supposed to be Ucchan's?" The lost boy walked over and looked into the building only to see Nabiki behind the grill wearing a bandoleer of Spatulas and Ukyo's trademark Spatula hanging on a rack behind her. She was currently cooking up a storm that looked like it rivaled Ukyo's best.  
  
"Since when could she cook?" The lost boy once again continued walking, wondering if this was infact Nerima.  
  
--------------  
  
School ended, and Ranma began heading home with Ryu, on top of the fence.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"He was pissed off about some stuff, I'm the only person he knew that could tell him what he needed to know." Just then, a large, thing appeared from the wooded area on the opposite side of the fence and broke straight through it, looking at Ryu and Ranma hungrilly.  
  
"What on earth..." Ryu slowly began walking backwards while Ranma grabbed his arm and took off.  
  
"RUN DAMN IT!" the creature looked at the fleeing martial artist and began chase, it looked like a bunch of black worms stacked on top of eachother, making up the body. it also had two, large, red eyes in its front that seemed to glow with an unearthly light. it had several long legs that were made of the same worm things the rest of its body was, and it burned the floor with each step.  
  
"Why does that thing look so familiar?" Ryu asked himself as he ran as fast as he could away from the creature, Ranma running next to him.  
  
"That's the demon from Princess Mononoke! What the hell is that thing doing here?!"  
  
"Will you shut up and run! Its catching up!!" The pig tailed martial artist grabbed Ryu by the wrist and tripled his speed, but still couldn't out run the creature.  
  
"That thing is fast!!" Ranma bounded off several walls moving up to the roof tops, but the creature just shot all the worms to the top of a roof and reformed itself before continuing chase. Ranma had made it to his house when the local super heroines finally arrived.  
  
"Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!!"  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Love-Me Chain!"  
  
Ranma jumped down to the street just as the Senshi unleashed their attacks on the monster, it didn't do them very much good when it just made several holes in its body and let the blasts fly through them harmlessly before reforming again.  
  
"What is that thing made of?" The senshi jumped down to the street when a worm tenticle was swung at them, the tenticle reformed into the creature's body before it climbed down to the street and faced the Senshi.  
  
"Try shooting it again!" Moon shouted when the Senshi began charging their attacks.  
  
"Love-Me Chain!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!!"  
  
"Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Once again the monster just reformed its body to dodge the blasts, but this time instead of having them fly off harmlessly, they collided with a nearby building, causing pieces of it to explode and the rest to go up in flames, unfortunetly it was Ranma's house.  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The pig tailed boy left his friend lieing on the side walk and rushed into the home, trying in vain to find anyone.  
  
"Mom, Pop!" His calls went unheard as he waded through the burning building, unfortunetly the flames reached the gas lines and the rest of the house prompty exploded, sending the martial artist flying out of the building to land behind the creature.  
  
"Damn it! Damn you!! You killed them!!!!!!!" Ranma began gathering large amounts of chi in his arms, here he finally had a mother again and a father that wasn't a complete idiot and they die only a few days later!  
  
"SHI SHI HOKUDAN!!!!!!!!!!!" The creature turned around only to be met with a massive chi bolt about the size of a small bus, the creature was disintergrated almost instantly and left nothing more than a scorch mark on the ground.  
  
"H..Holy shit!" Mars began to back away as Ranma turned his glare on the Senshi, his eyes were glowing a sickly green and he was surrounded by an aura of anger and depresion.  
  
"You, It's your fault their gone!!! SHI SHI HOKUDAN!!!" The senshi all jumped away from the blast that practicly filled the entire street, Mercury began to scan Ranma and the energies and gulped.  
  
"He isn't using any forms of magic, and he isn't a Youma, But he sure is mad!"  
  
"Isn't that the guy who saved our butts yesterday?" Jupiter got to her feet only to leap out of the way of another Chi bolt. Ranma had enough of target practice and went straight for the kill, rushing at the Senshi and beating the shit out of them before they had the chance to charge their attacks. Jupiter was the first to fall after several Amaguriken blows to the gut and an uppercut that could have uprooted a tree she was out like a like and implanted in a roof. The Saotome boy then dodged over a Flame Sniper and gave Mars a powerful round house kick that sent her flying through a wall and into a building.  
  
"Love-Me Chain!!"  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!!"  
  
Ranma may not have been a Youma, but he nearly killed the other two senshi, Moon was standing behind the other two charging her attack aswell.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!!"  
  
It was her weakest attack but it still was effective, the three shots flew at Ranma at high speeds, dodging the Aqua Rhapsody and Love-Me Chain while jumping right into the path of the Tiara opened up a large wound on the boy's side only to have him charge up some more chi.  
  
"Shishi Hokudan!!" The bolt was much smaller than before but it still engulfed the senshi without much problem, the three remaining fuku clad girls were thrown back and forced to take a ride on the chi blast, breaking through several walls and a fence until falling off into the Canal.  
  
"Ranma! You ok!?" Ryu couldn't believe what just happened, Ranma's house went up in flames right before he beat the Senshi to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Their...Dead..."  
  
"I know Ranma, you took a nasty hit also, come on, I'm taking you to a hospital." Ranma's aura faded and he fell to his knees before Ryu got down and helped him walk to the nearby clinic.  
  
--------  
  
A young man stands in a darkened room, where a figure hidden in the shadows glares at him.  
  
"You have failed, the master will not be pleased.." the boy smirks before facing the figure.  
  
"Were it not for that boy, the Senshi would be dead right now. Beryl made a fatal mistake when she attempted to gather energy before disposing of any obsticles, we have to get rid of the Senshi before we go on as planned. The show the humans called 'Princess Mononoke' may not have been a wise choice for Youma, but I have something...else in mind for the next one." The creature in the shadows considers his words before dissmissing him.  
  
"Fine then, you had better kill them this time." The man left the room and entered another, looking at a small screen.  
  
"I won't fail this time, I doubt those Senshi will survive.." He looked at the screen and laughed before shutting it off and began his plan.  
  
------------------  
  
TBC  
  
(Author's Note)  
  
Lord Specter:  
  
Heh, great job bringing Ryoga in the story. What did Akane do? Create a vortex in the cookie or something? Heh, wonder if Ranma will like his other form, or will the two of them meet eventually? I can tell Ranma is going to search for Akanen, I just can't tell what will happen when they do meet. So I await expectantly for a cool chapter. ^_^  
  
  
  
Ryo-Wolf:  
  
The cookie thing was something I thought up after reading a spamfic about Akane making a food that was so horrible, it was alive and began attacking people, then I saw an episode of Simpsons in which they got trapped in Japan and Bart found a wish granting fish that he killed four seconds later. so I put the two together, made a cookie that was alive and could grant wishes when people tried to eat it, and the story evolved from there.  
  
  
  
JurainKnight:  
  
It seems to me that your story is moving too fast, meaning, you're not being descriptive enough. For example you could have made the fight between Ranma and Ryoga last a bit longer, instead of using their flashy signature moves right off the bat.  
  
But hey, i'm just a reader and it's your fanfic, i'm just offering some helpful criticism. And Remember if you recieve harrassment from a member of the KOTF(Knights of the 'True' Fiancee), ignore the basterd. We, the Dephi inquisition, are currently in the process of hunting the basterds down.  
  
  
  
Ryo-Wolf:  
  
Yes, I do tend to move things a little too fast, I try to keep a battle going a long time but it gets in the way of other things, or I may just want to get the chapter out quicker.  
  
  
  
Kraude:  
  
I found the Prologue and the 1st chapter very interesting, but I found that putting Ryoga in chapter 2, just to give Ranma an instantaneous rival is rather pointless.  
  
Even if your fic have somehow some things like another fic (Messed Up), the start point and some character interactions are different.  
  
So I think it would be better to concentrate into the character interactions and Ranma's search about the current situation (maybe hearing a little voice in his mind - the Ranma he "swapped", or begin to get flashbacks from the current life to give him background, or even after finding that he could confide upon a friend, telling him/her about what happened with him, and the friend would try to help him about it - maybe believing Ranma after he does something that the "old" Ranma he/she knows wasn't able to do).  
  
You didn't need to place Ryoga in the scene for an instantaneous rival/enemy. SM universe has plenty of possible rivals/enemies. And even so, I think that the way you put him leaves little chance for a possible relationship between Ranma/Ranko or Ranma/any senshi start without lots of suspicion. Or the fact that many people would find really strange the "changes" that happened with Ranma.  
  
Also, the way you have put that Ranma's body still in the "home universe", leaves a hint about you are planning to bring back Ranma to his original world. If that so, I hope you make Ranma growns up and stop to be unable to pay back all the crap he receives.  
  
Also, unless Ryoga changes his way, he don't have any simpaty from me. To me, the way you put Ryoga, he only deserves the worst punishment possible.  
  
Ryo-Wolf:  
  
I didn't put Ryoga in just so he could be Ranma's rival, I put him in as a subsitution for the very things you suggest. If I made the voice of the other Ranma in Ranma's head or give him flash backs than not only would this story be a total rip off of Messed Up, but I'd have a rather large plot hole about why Ranma is completely the same if he just got put in the other Ranma's body. The second one would be a more likely choice but then I'd totally be copying Carefull Destiny. Ryoga isn't going to be there for an enemy as I already said, and Ranma's most likely going to make quite a few enemies with Beral and them. And very few people would notice any changes with Ranma, since he was not only a complete nobody, but most people hardly registered his existance before the swap other than Ryu.  
  
Ryo-Wolf 


	5. Chapter 4

Ranma 1/2: Another World  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Viz video and a bunch of other people. I ain't got money and if I owed this I wouldn't be here in the first place.  
  
Speech " "  
  
Thoughts : :  
  
Sounds ~ ~  
  
Panda Signs [ ]  
  
English" "  
  
Chinese (" ")  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Ranma's Rage  
  
------------------------------  
  
The Senshi of Pluto was practically knocked off her feet from the sudden change in the time stream. Setsuna rushed over to the time gates and gasped in horror at what she saw.  
  
"I...It can't be..."  
  
A young man was floating over the bloody remains of the senshi, his pigtail slowly blew in a wind that wasn't present as the horrid aura of depression surrounded him, the same horrible glow was coming from his featureless eyes as he held Sailor Moon off the ground by her neck, one arm was hanging at her side uselessly as she was covered in huge gashes and was basically one giant bruise, her fuku in tatters. Setsuna had to close her eyes and turn away as Ranma lifted his other hand and delivered the final blow, blood and gore splattering around the battlefield as he dropped the now headless girl to the ground. The usually unfazable senshi of time emptied the contents of her stomach before looking back to the gates, watching as the world was destroyed with the Senshi gone. Oddly enough the same boy that had brought around their end was fighting against the evil forces before finally being silenced in a fashion that was just as horrible as the senshi's.  
  
"I can't let this happen, I have to stop him." Pluto wiped some bile from her mouth and walked towards the gate, but at that very moment something else happened and the time stream seemed to shatter, thousands of futures sprang out, some with the same beginning but an end where the boy won and saved the planet, others where he didn't kill the senshi, but aided them. And even more where he simply avoided them. Then there was one group that caught her attention, she saw herself, killing the boy before anything could happen. But no matter what happened afterward, the senshi would always lose because of this event.  
  
"This doesn't make sense! What should I do?" Setsuna sank to her knees and stared at the time stream helplessly, not knowing what to do.  
  
--------------  
  
The horrible day had come and gone as Ranma awoke in an unfamiliar room. He freaked out at first before remembering what happened the night before. He was in Ryu's guestroom, they went to his house after getting Ranma's side patched up.  
  
"God....I can't believe this is really happening." The pigtailed boy got up and walked out of the room, grabbing his pack on his way, and began to head to the door.  
  
"Ranma? Where are you going?" Ryu just left his room to find Ranma standing with the door open.  
  
"To school, I'm gonna be late." His voice was rather cold, but Ryu didn't seem to notice.  
  
"After what happened last night? Are you sure?" Ryu asked with concern.  
  
"I'm not a child, Ryu. What's done is done, I can't change it, and I'll have to live with it." He wanted to feel horrible, wanted to cry and grieve their deaths. But then he knew he had no real right to. They weren't really his parents, and he only knew them for a couple days. But that didn't change the fact that two innocent people died at the hands of the Senshi, and Ranma would not let them off easy for their crime. Ryu just stared at the cold look in Ranma's eyes for a couple of seconds, the complete lack of emotion scared him a little, but frankly he didn't want to see the man that wouldn't be effected by what happened last night.  
  
"Alright, buddy. Whatever you say." With that the two left the house, Ranma jumping to the fence as soon as it came into view.  
  
---------------------  
  
Usagi Tsukino was in a deep thought; she couldn't believe what had happened the night before. Because of her and the others, Ranma was now homeless and an orphan, and is quite obviously pissed off at the idea considering the beating they were given afterwards. The Sailor Senshi of the moon was brought out of her stupor as she noticed that Ranma was actually coming to school, being overcome with guilt, she quickly walked up to him.  
  
"Ranma, I heard about what happened on the news last night, I'm sorry your parents died." The Saotome boy turned to her and looked at her with eyes so cold and void of emotion she felt like they were searching her very soul, searching for the truth. "Did you kill them?" He responded, in a cold voice. Usagi was shocked at this and could only get out a confused noise.  
  
"I said did you kill them?" The question really bore at her guilt, she could have sworn he knew before she shook her head.  
  
"No, of course not." She noticed Ranma's eyes narrow in anger, as if he knew she was lying before he simply turned and started walking.  
  
"Then what are you apologizing for? Mind your own damn business." She could only look shocked as he entered the school building, looking like he was having trouble keeping himself from killing her on the spot.  
  
-------------  
  
Ryoga Hibiki had managed to reach Juuban again, looking like he was scared out of his mind he tried vainly to locate Ranma, and of course, since he didn't know where the High School was, nor was he searching for it, it instantly ended up there. It was lunch and students littered the grounds as the lost boy tapped one of them on the shoulder as she turned to him.  
  
"Where is Ranma Saotome!?" The girl looked a little confused, trying to think.  
  
"The name sounds familiar, but I'm not really sure. Hey Yoshiko, do you know Ranma Saotome?" The girl turned and asked her friend, who nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's part of my computer club, he and his friend Ryu Higumi usually eat lunch by the fence, yeah, they're right over there!" The girl pointed to a place where Both Ranma and Ryu were sitting, as Ryoga thanked the girls and headed for the spot, being sure to never take his eyes off of his target in fear that he'd get lost.  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" pretty much every head in the entire schoolyard immediately turned to Ryoga as he put a massive crater in the ground where that portion of the fence once was.  
  
"Damn it Ryoga, don't you ever listen to a word I say!?"  
  
"Shut up, Ranma! I did make sure this time, that girl over there told me that you are you. Now face my wrath!" The Lost Boy charged his opponent and jabbed at him with his umbrella, the blow missed as Ranma dodged to the side and spun around to deliver a kick to the back of Hibiki's skull, sending him through a tree that was nicely split in half by the blow as Ryoga stood back up and attacked again, a few more jabs were blocked as Ryoga leapt high to avoid a roundhouse kick to the temple, Coming back down and leaping to the left again, making Ranma's sweep miss by inches. Ryoga bounded back to his feet and charged at his opponent, throwing a feint to his head which Ranma moved to block as the Hibiki boy rose up with an uppercut to the Pigtailed Martial artist's unprotected torso, lifting him off the ground and hurling him a could 10 feet as Saotome went into a safety roll as he approached the ground and rushed right back at Ryoga.  
  
"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!!" Fists flew at blurring speeds as Ryoga had to back up to prevent himself from getting hit. As the Chestnut Fist slowed down to a stop the lost boy extended a finger and struck the ground as his long time rival attempted to fill the gap between them.  
  
"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" A big explosion filled the schoolyard as a hole was blown in the ground and a dust cloud formed around the two fighters, blows could be heard within but no one could see what was happening when suddenly Ranma flew out of the top of the cloud and went sailing into the air, followed by a few razor sharp bandana's and an angry adversary. Ranma twisted around in mid air to avoid the projectiles as the Hibiki boy filled the gap between them, the pigtailed martial artist quickly proved his prowess in midair combat as he battled easily with Ryoga and sent him rocketing to the ground, which he struck with a mighty force while Ranma plummeted with an extended fist, intent on ending the fight with a strong blow as Ryoga rolled out of the way just as the blow struck the earth, putting a massive crack in the ground as The Lost Boy once again charged his opponent.  
  
"What's going on!?" Ranko noticed the fighting as she recognized both martial artists, she quickly tried to get into the building before she was caught in a cross fire, just to see the maniac from before in midair with an intimidating umbrella, coming down towards her.  
  
"Die, Ranma!!!" Ryoga shouted, noticing that his hated Rival had turned into a girl to fool him.  
  
"Wrong AGAIN, Blind boy!!" Ranma suddenly appeared in front of Ranko as he grabbed her and quickly leapt out of the way, just as Ryoga struck the ground with his umbrella, causing another crater.  
  
"Try to stay back, you might get hurt." Ranko had noticed how strong Ranma was to be able to grab her and leap away like that, she had also felt the well muscled chest and his gentle yet powerful arms and was rather reluctant when he let her down and leapt back into battle.  
  
"Ranma! I've had enough of this!! SHISHI HOKUDAN!!" the entire student body was shocked as the massive chi orb was hurled from Ryoga's outstretched palms, they were even more shocked when Ranma rose his arms and took the blast head on, holding it at bay for a few seconds before canceling it out with a quick burst of confidence chi.  
  
"Are you done yet, Ryoga?! Or do I have to beat you down some more?" The Hibiki boy just sat there a few moments before addressing his rival.  
  
"I'm not done yet, but before I kill you, tell me one thing."  
  
"What?" Ranma asked, slightly curious.  
  
"How are you in two places at once?" Ryoga asked, and pointed at Ranko.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT SHE IS NOT ME!?!!?!!? MOUKU TAKABISHA!!!!!!" The orb of confidence chi flew at Ryoga as he charged his own depression, hurling the shishi Hokudan to cancel out the Mouku Takabisha, only to realize it was a diversion as Ranma was already ending the spiral.  
  
"HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!!!!" Ryoga silently swore as he was pulled into the tornado, feeling his energy sapped from him, but he refused to go without a fight as he grabbed Ranma's outstretched fist and dragged him into the spiraling winds, when it finally died down, there was nothing but a scorch mark in the shape of a spiral on the ground left as the two martial artists were hurled far away. Leaving a schoolyard full of students staring in shock.  
  
------------------  
  
A district away a certain pigtailed martial artist broke through the roof of a restaurant, landing on a table and breaking it as he staggered to his feet.  
  
"Damn Ryoga, why'd he grab my arm like that?" Ranma stood and noticed the room full of people looking at him in shock, and a certain Tendo girl with a bandoleer of spatula's and an Okonamiyaki uniform on.  
  
"Hey Jackass! What were you doing on my roof?!" The Saotome boy looked at Nabiki in confusion before standing and shaking his head.  
  
"Nabiki? What's with the uniform?" Ranma asked, before he remembered what Ryu told him about the Nerima district.  
  
"Do I know you?" She asked, trying to identify the boy in front of her. Ranma just nervously laughed before shacking his head.  
  
"Sorry, I guess the fall hit my head harder than I thought. I'll just be going..." Ranma quickly rushed out the door, running into a tall, black haired man.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that." He said, Ranma got up and wiped off his clothes as the man he ran into did the same, something about him seemed similar but Ranma couldn't place it as he continued walking.  
  
"Kas-chan! I'll whip you up a special Okonamiyaki, on the house!" Ranma turned, hearing the name Kas-chan seemed strange, as he continued walking, not realizing he was accidentally wandering into Furinkan High.  
  
------  
  
A girl with brownish-reddish hair was staring at her friend in mild annoyance.  
  
"Come on, Akane! I'm not going to pay you 1,000 yen for that!" She shouted.  
  
"Ayame, you know good and well you need this info." The Tendo girl sneered, Ayame was about to hand over the money when she spotted a figure walking on the school grounds, and he suddenly realized where he was as he turned and headed for the exit while the Girl smiled and ran at him.  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"huh?" Ranma turned and saw the girl tackle him to the ground, completely confused as to who it was as he was pretty sure his father didn't engage him to anyone in this universe.  
  
"I didn't realize you were in Nerima, so how's my favorite cousin doing?" :Cousin? That's good to know...: Ranma thought.  
  
"Actually, I'm trying to get back to Juuban, would you happen to know where that is?" Ayame Saotome thought about that a few moments when Akane showed up.  
  
"Ayame, who's this?" Ranma's eyes grew wide as he saw his once fiancée, she looked exactly like Nabiki, same hair, same cold mask, it was almost frightening to look at her.  
  
"This is my cousin, Ranma. He's trying to find his way back to Juuban, where is that exactly?" before Akane could request some yen for the information, a nearby tree was impacted by a heavy object as a branch broke off and hit the ground with a certain bandana clad boy lying on it.  
  
"He went up higher than I thought he would..." Ranma walked over to his rival and was about to grab him when his eyes shot open and a large chi beam fried the upper half of Ranma's body, Ryoga stood up and faced the burnt Ranma as he glared and charged.  
  
"DIE!!!" Ranma dodged an umbrella thrust as he grabbed Ryoga's arm and hurled him out of the schoolyard, running after him as Ayame looked a little surprised, she didn't know her cousin knew martial arts.  
  
"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" The shrapnel of the blast flew at Ranma as he leapt out of the way and delivered an Amaguriken to his face, hurling him back a bit. Ryoga wiped the blood away from his lip as he charged at Ranma with the umbrella, Jabs were dodged, blows were exchanged and finally Ryoga managed to roundhouse Ranma into a phone pole. The Saotome boy turned, grabbed the pole, ripped it out of its cement housing and punched a hole in the wall behind Ryoga as he tried to hit him, briefly experiencing Déjà vu as he chased the Hibiki boy across Nerima with the phone pole.  
  
----------------- TBC  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
I said I was going to continue this, and finally I did, I'm so happy!  
  
Ryo-Wolf 


	6. Chapter 5

Ranma 1/2: Another World  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Viz video and a bunch of other people. I ain't got money and if I owed this I wouldn't be here in the first place.  
  
Speech " "  
  
Thoughts : :  
  
Sounds ~ ~  
  
Panda Signs [ ]  
  
English" "  
  
Chinese (" ")  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ranma dropped the remains of the phone poll as Ryoga shattered it with a single kick. He and the Hibiki boy had managed to find themselves in the zoo as they continued to battle it out. Ryoga threw an ax kick that he hoped would break Ranma's collar bone as the Saotome boy dodged to the left and threw several punches into Ryoga's Kidney, throwing him off balance and causing him to roll away and back to his feet. Ranma came at Ryoga with an uppercut, catching the bandana clad boy in the chin as he flew through the air and spun, landing in a crouch on a fountain as Ranma attempted to follow up his previous attack with a vicious jump kick, only noticing his mistake seconds before it was too late as Ryoga leapt away and the fountain shattered, letting the damned liquid to rocket toward the forever blue sky.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Ranma's Pain  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Students of Furinkan, especially Akane Tendo and Ayame Saotome, were vainly trying to find the two martial artists, wishing to catch some much needed action as days at Furinkan had been intolerably dull as of recent. Every single head in the group turned as a massive geyser of water shot from the earth into the sky, signaling to those that knew of common sense that a rather great disturbance was located roughly in that direction.  
  
-----------  
  
Ranma-Chan briefly heated her clothing with her battle aura, causing the remaining water on her body to get just hot enough to allow the transformation to take place, returning him to his male form as he stared at his amazingly still human opponent.  
  
"I still don't know how you dodged that. Both now and the first time I did it." Ranma commented, noticing that Ryoga wasn't even damp, let alone soaked enough to transform into his much more vulnerable form. Ryoga sneered momentarily before going into another attack, readying his umbrella and using it in an attempt to run Ranma through, failing as always as the lithe Saotome boy nimbly avoided each blow before putting his left hand on Ryoga's shoulder and using the leverage to force himself over the Hibiki boy and landed on his right hand, spinning around on his appendage and kicked Ryoga in the back, causing him to fall towards the concrete floor with what would be a painful impact to any normal man as Ryoga simply rolled back to his feet, barely feeling the rather intimate closeness his face had with the street.  
  
"You can do better than that, Ranma!" The two fighters once again clashed blow for blow in the middle of the street. Soon, The student body of Furinkan high found themselves witnessing this battle of titans, being by far the best display of martial arts skill and ability since Ayame fought that midget pervert in the bathhouse.  
  
"DIE RANMA!" Ryoga's umbrella found itself being hurled like a javelin at the Saotome boy, intended to impale him in the heart as he dodged to the left of it, causing it to continue it's flight right at Ayame, who instinctually dodged it and then caught the umbrella by the handle, before being thoroughly shocked that it kept going for a few more inches before falling to the ground with a powerful thump.  
  
"Damn, this thing is heavy! It must weigh a ton!" She said, holding it in one hand and looking at it with mild surprise as she continued to watch the battle between her cousin and the mysterious guy who for some reason wanted to kill him.  
  
"Mind reminding as to why you are trying to kill me, Ryoga?!" Ranma shouted as he kicked the other boy in the chin, causing a large gap between them to form as he returned to his feet.  
  
"Do you think mere words can convey my suffering?!" Ryoga fell back onto one of his classic attacks as he began removing bandanas, whether he was doing this for the purpose of reliving the fight that was already so familiar to the current one, or he was simply running out of ideas, no one knows as he released the spinning cloth buzz saws of doom at Ranma, who easily dodged out of the way and rushed at Ryoga, leading him into another spiral as Ayame began deflecting bandanas away from the crowd with Ryoga's discarded Umbrella.  
  
: It got us into this district, maybe it'll bring us back, : "HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!!!" The Tornado ripped through the zoo as Ryoga was lifted off his feet and hurled into the sky. Ranma watched him depart as he stepped into the spiraling winds and was pulled up into the wild blue, hoping his landing would be a decent one as the winds died away and everyone looked shocked to see the lack of either combatants, as Ryoga impacted the ground seconds later in the center of the spiral shaped crater.  
  
"Was that some kind of Teleportation Technique?! Where did Ranma disappear to?!" Ayame looked up and around, seeing a distant dot slowly vanishing into the distance.  
  
---------  
  
"ssshhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma hit a tree and split it down the middle with his impact as a crater was created where he landed. Standing and hoping he was somewhere in Juuban, Ranma started to walk towards the park exit.  
  
"Damn, that was worse than most trips Akane gave me. I admit, it works rather well as a method of transportation, but my landings so far have sucked." Ranma continued his walk before he heard an explosion and spun, looking in absolute horror at the man in the middle of the park, holding a man off the ground by the neck as he glowed green, and suddenly became a skeleton in the man's grasp. The green energy rushed into the attacker as the skeleton fell to the ground in pieces. Ranma glared at the man and took on a stance as the man turned to him and smirked. His wore nothing but a pair of yellow fighting pants, and a strange looking vest, his eyes glowed red and he laughed as he saw Ranma.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Ranma demanded, as the man fell into a stance that was such a perfect copy of Ranma's he was almost certain the man was a master of Anything goes.  
  
"I am Shang Tsung, and your soul is mine." Just as they both prepared to attack, they were interrupted by a group of teenaged magical girls.  
  
"The park is a place where people enjoy their day! And for tainting a place of joy, in the name of the moon, we will punish you!" they shouted, as Shang laughed again.  
  
"You cannot punish what you cannot find, little girl." With that, Shang's form shifted all present looked in horror as a red Chinese silk shirt appeared on his body and the yellow pants he wore became black, his hair changed from a long mass to a short pigtail as his eyes went from glowing red to a deep blue. His transformation finished, he was a spiting image of Ranma.  
  
"Come boy, show me your moves." Ranma could only look in shock as Shang jumped at him, acting on instinct, The Saotome boy began blocking and dodging before he regained his composure can began to attack without holding back. He would not allow this doppelganger to continue mocking him by wearing his body.  
  
"What the hell?! Youma shouldn't be able to do that!" mars shouted in anger, not knowing who to aim for. The only thing the Sailors could do was sit and watch as Ranma fought an exact duplicate of himself.  
  
"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma shouted, hurling his trademark blast at Shang. "I remember him using that attack before, hit the other one!" Sailor moon announced as her fellow Senshi prepared to fire their blasts.  
  
"Moko Takabisha!" Shang Tsung repeated, hurling an exact duplicate of Ranma's attack back at Ranma, both shots collided and canceled each other out as they began to battle again.  
  
"What? He can do it to?" The Senshi stopped their chants and dispelled their attacks as they were once again confused as to which one to attack, that is, until rain began to fall.  
  
"Ah damn it! Not now!" Ranma screamed out as he became a she. The Senshi noticed the change with shock clearly written on their faces.  
  
"The shape shifter changed into Ranko! He must be trying to trick Ranma into not fighting. Shoot him!" Ranma-Chan swore as she was suddenly bombarded by Magical attacks. Quickly kicking Shang in the gut to hurl him back a few feet, she broke out into a run. Fighting a doppelganger was one thing, fighting a doppelganger and a handful of magical girls was just something he couldn't handle. Ranma-Chan rounded a corner and was about to make a break for it when he ran into the last person he wanted to see at that point.  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't see you th..." Ranko stopped mid sentence as she looked at who she ran into, an exact, duplicate of herself.  
  
"Get that Youma!" The shouts of the Senshi caused both Ranko and Ranma to come back to the real world as Ranma-Chan once again burst off running, realizing the danger he left the other girl in only seconds later as she skid to a stop and headed back.  
  
"There he is! The damn shape shifter even changed its clothing!" The Senshi announced as they pointed down at Ranko, preparing to cast their spells.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ranma-Chan ran back and swept Ranko off her feet, running as quickly as her legs could carry her as magical attacks scarred the street behind her. Needless to say, Ranko was totally freaking out at this point. But when Ranma showed up and shifted into a scary looking man with glowing red eyes, she couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Run." Noticing that her double had put her down, she looked at her mirrored image briefly before nodding and running with all her ability. The rain came to a stop as quickly as it came as Ranma thanked the gods and burst into a violent aura, the heat warmed her soaked clothes until the water still on her body became warm enough to transform her back into a man while Shang Tsung changed back into Ranma.  
  
"Interesting ability you have. Shape shifting that depends on water temperature." The Senshi showed up yet again, just to see two Ranmas again and realize they were back where they started. Ranma looked at his smirking double, wondering what he found so funny.  
  
"What are you smirking about?!" He demanded, as Shang Tsung laughed again.  
  
"It seems that we have an audience itching for a target, and as long as we look the same, they don't know who to shoot." He stated, obviously seeing some hidden thing that Ranma wasn't noticing.  
  
"Your point?" Shang began to smirk again.  
  
"You see, it will take a lot of beating to get me to revert to my normal form, and all it takes for you is a splash of water. I think you can understand what I'm getting at." Ranma cursed and jumped, barely dodging an arc of water that nearly claimed his body. Another splash of water sent Ranma on the defensive, wildly dodging around in a futile attempt to stay dry. Ranma continued to jump back and away from the splashes when he ran into a wall.  
  
"I've got you now!" Shang shouted, splashing again.  
  
"Like hell you do!" Ranma jumped, and bounced off the wall behind him, sending him behind Shang and kicking him in the back of the skull, driving him into the building.  
  
"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!" Ranma pummeled with all his might, forcing Shang's head deeper into the wall as he refused to let up until he either passed out or his arm fell off, whichever came first. Shang grunted in pain as he was pinned by the constant barrage of blows, soon he was unable to hold his transformation and reverted back to his original form.  
  
"There's the shape shifter!" Ranma jumped back and let the Senshi do their thing, before Shang even had the chance to turn around and walk four steps he was hit by the senshi's attacks, At the end, Ranma hurled a Shishi Hokudan into Shang's torso, hurling him through a building, ending in a rather large explosion.  
  
"That'll show him to copy me!" Ranma looked at the Senshi for a few moments before running off. Because they helped him, he would let them live. But he would repay them for their crimes next time. Unknown to all present, a strangely deformed bird had watched all of this take place.  
  
-------------  
  
A young man in a darkened room cursed as he saw the explosion that claimed his Youma. He was certain that a soul eating Shape Shifter would have been perfect for the job.  
  
"It's that damn boy again. He has destroyed my plans twice now! But his end is near, he was foolish enough to let a blatant weakness out." He smiled evilly as he looked at a picture of Ranma-Chan carrying Ranko out of the way of a magical assault. The fact that he not only saved her life, but also was capable of taking on her shape was proof enough that the girl meant something to him. This girl was his weakness, and through her, he would destroy the boy who had become a thorn in his side.  
  
-----------  
  
TBC  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
First the demon from Princess Mononoke and now Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat, who else will make a cameo as the Youma in this story? Keep reading and find out.  
  
Ryo-Wolf 


	7. Chapter 6

Ranma 1/2: Another World  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Viz video and a bunch of other people. I ain't got money and if I owed this I wouldn't be here in the first place.  
  
Speech " "  
  
Thoughts : :  
  
Sounds ~ ~  
  
Panda Signs [ ]  
  
English  
  
Chinese (" ")  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Ranma's Power  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was mid afternoon in Juuban as one Ranma Saotome found himself wandering the city streets in a desperate attempt to find something to do. This was the first moment he actually found himself with free time and he realized he had no idea how to get around this town. He knew that his counterpart in this world didn't know Martial Arts, and that would present a problem if anyone asked him how he knew them. Especially the Saotome branch, which he assumed only his cousin and her father knew, such a question he knew he would not be able to answer.  
  
"WHAT A HAUL, WHAT A HAUL!!!" Ranma turned around and saw a certain tiny martial artist coming his way, being followed by a horde of angry women.  
  
:This is perfect, all I got to do is convince the little freak to train me, and I won't have to worry about people questioning my martial arts.:  
  
"Hey Gramps!" Ranma said as he kicked Happosai into the charging women, who promptly beat the gnome into the ground, taking their underwear and leaving him for dead.  
  
"You...Damn punk! How dare you stop the liberation of my silky darlings!" Happosai began growing in size as he extended his battle Aura, slowly becoming massive.  
  
"You know, there are a bunch of magical girls running around in this town, you do something like that and they'll blast you to kingdom come." Happosai quickly deflated as he heard this, pulling out his pipe and smoking it.  
  
"I don't need to use that trick to beat little upstarts like you!" Happosai said as he leapt at Ranma, Attacking with the pipe as Ranma disarmed him, and use the pipe against Happosai in his own trademark attack, hurling the diminutive man skyward. The gnome returned to earth and landed on his feet in a stance, facing Ranma to see him smoking his pipe.  
  
"You're too slow to beat me, old man." Ranma taunted as he threw the pipe at Happosai and dropped into a low stance, trying not to make it obvious that he practiced anything goes. Getting an excuse to do so was the main reason he was fighting the old fart. Ranma charged forward threw a punch at Happosai, which he blocked easily with his pipe as the Pig-tailed boy continued his onslaught, slowly picking up speed until both he and Happosai were moving at blurring speeds, the sounds of his fist impacting the pipe now seemed like a constant stream, rather than repeated taps. As Ranma approached Amaguriken speed, Happosai began to tire of his defensive stance as he redirected the momentum of Ranma's next punch, hurling him over his shoulder as the ancient martial artist pulled some small round objects from his shirt.  
  
"Happo Fire Burst!" Ranma saw the bombs coming and cursed as he took them head on, being burned from the resulting explosion as he laid on the ground and twitched every now and then.  
  
:Hmm, didn't take much to take him down, but that was the longest battle I've had in several decades, the kid has potential, unlike those worthless excuses of students, Saotome and Tendo.:  
  
"Well my boy, it seems you've learned your place! But you show some potential. How would you like to become my student?" Happosai said as he got a lecherous look in his eye. With the help of this one, he'd be able to liberate almost twice as many silky darlings! The thought brought a bit of drool to Happosai's mouth as Ranma regained his footing, pleased that his plan was working.  
  
"I'd be honored to learn from you, sensei." Ranma said, exaggerating a bow as Happosai laughed evilly within his head.  
  
"Good! Now for your first lesson we shall work on your speed, agility, stealth, and stamina! To the bath house!" Happosai shouted as he and Ranma jumped to the roof, making their way towards the public baths.  
  
-------------  
  
In a nearby alley, a strange disturbance began as winds picked up and lightning played across the walls when the bolts converged on a single point, causing a brilliant flash of light to occur, followed by a thunderclap as two figures formed in the spot. One was a black haired man wearing a purple and black robe with a strange glove and prayer beads wrapped around his right arm, he had a long staff in his left hand that ended in a golden circlet with three rings on either side of the pole arm. The black haired monk turned to his companion. He was a gaijin with neck length silver hair and a crimson trench coat with sleeves that ended at his elbows, where a pair of spiky gauntlets that seemed to be glowing orange began. On his back he had a rather large sword with a winged Dragon on the hand guard that seemed to have electricity dancing across the blade, and in a pair of holsters on his belt were two handguns, one black, and one white.  
  
"So, you know what you must do?" The monk asked his companion, who took out his guns and spun them around on his fingers momentarily before returning them to their holsters.  
  
"Yeah, I get the kid, you get his girlfriend. This'll be a walk in the park." The man in the trench coat said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"It may seem that way, but we must tread with caution. According to him, this boy is very dangerous. Try to watch yourself." The monk warned as his companion chuckled to himself.  
  
"I hear you. Now, Let's rock!" This said, the two exited the alley and rushed out into the city, each going for their respective targets.  
  
-----------  
  
Ranko was standing in her room, staring at herself in the mirror on the inside of her closet door as she sighed. She couldn't believe what had happened yesterday, she ran into her clone and saw Ranma turn into some creepy guy right before her eyes. The whole experience just confused her to no end as she sighed again and closed the door before she left her room, heading downstairs.  
  
"Ranko dear, where are you going?" Ranko turned and saw her mother preparing lunch as she slipped on her shoes and opened the front door.  
  
"I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back soon." She said as she began to leave.  
  
"Alright dear, but bring back some butter on your way home!" Her mother shouted to her as she closed the door and started walking. She was replaying the events that had occurred last night in her head over and over, still not understanding how something like that could be possible.  
  
"Hey Ranko, wait up!" Ranko stopped and turned around to see Kenyu running up to her. The boy had a nasty bruise on his face in the shape of Ranma's foot and looked like he was still in pain from the encounter.  
  
"I don't really feel like talking to you, Kenyu. Not after the way you acted like a jerk to Ranma." Ranko said as she continued walking, heading towards the park as Kenyu looked confused.  
  
"Jerk? How was I a jerk to that kid? He kicked my ass! I thought he was trying to take advantage of you, so I wanted to protect you." Ranko began to protest as Kenyu interrupted her.  
  
"And I know you can handle yourself being a martial artist and all, but face it, I'm a little more intimidating than you are. Most kids would have wet themselves in that situation. No, but that Ranma kid, he just whooped my ass like I was a punching bag." Ranko chuckled slightly, remembering the look on Kenyu's face when Ranma kicked him in the chin and sent him flying. Kenyu took this opportunity to step in front of Ranko and look into her eyes.  
  
"So, do you forgive me?" Before she could reply, the two were interrupted by the arrival of the man in the black and purple robe.  
  
"So, I have found you. Step away from the girl, she will be coming with me." He said in a firm, commanding voice as Kenyu stood protectively in front of Ranko, staring the man down.  
  
"Over my dead body, dude!" Kenyu replied, ready to take the man on.  
  
"That can be arranged." Saying this the man removed the prayer beads from his right arm and aimed it in Kenyu's general direction before opening his fist.  
  
"Wind Tunnel!!!" A small black hole was revealed in the man's palm as an intense vacuum was created. Rocks, trees, benches, chunks of earth, everything was pulled into the vacuum and sucked into oblivion as Kenyu and Ranko struggled to stay in their place. Kenyu lost his footing and fell to his stomach as he was dragged across the grassy floor of the park, gripping to the dirt with all his might when he was yanked free and went flying towards the man's hand when he closed his palm, wrapped the beads around his arm and stepped to the side, allowing Kenyu's momentum to cause the boy to plow into the ground where he had previously been standing.  
  
"Now leave, I will not spare you a second time." Kenyu wet himself and scrambled to his feet before running for his life, screaming like a little girl as the man turned towards Ranko, who was gripping the ground around her to the point her entire hands were submerged.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" She screamed as he approached, pulling her hands out of the ground and backing up, only to have him grab her wrist.  
  
"My name is Miroku, and you are coming with me." This said, he yanked her into his arms and began running off, going a lot faster than a normal person should be capable of as he looked down at the girl who was fearfully cowering in his arms as he ran.  
  
"You know, I was wondering if you would be willing to bear my children." Ranko passed out from the sheer absurdity as Miroku sighed and continue his run, trying to locate his associate.  
  
-----------  
  
Ranma sighed as he found himself in the women's side of the public baths. Happosai had dragged him in here for some "training" which was how the old goat apparently referred to his panty raids.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Ranma asked in a whisper, not wanting to attract the attention of some irate, naked women as he and his new master crouched low in the changing room of the baths.  
  
"Quite simple, the art of the panty theft is one that improves you vastly in all the important areas. Taking the panty without being discovered forces you to act quickly and with great stealth. Once you successfully liberate the silky darlings, you announce yourself to your victims to begin the chase! The initial reaction puts your reflexes and agility on over drive as the young ladies will hurl any object they can get their hands on directly at you before finding a more permanent tool of bludgeoning, at which point they will begin to chase you across town, which is where your speed and stamina come in. So you see, this simple act is in fact a very complicated and efficient method of intense training, I've been doing this for decades, and I could out match even the greatest of martial artists because of it." Ranma couldn't believe what he just heard. All this time, he thought Happosai was merely an old, lecherous fool, when he in fact did it all for the training! Now that Ranma actually thought about it though, such a thing would be rather efficient training, the fear of being detected or caught also adds to your desire to complete the task successfully. It really was a decent method of training! With this thought in mind, Ranma slipped through the locker room without making nary a sound as he quickly opened lockers and snatched the silky darlings within with such speed and grace that it put his Amaguriken to shame as he quickly and effectively repeated the process to the entire room, soon carrying a large sack of women's undergarments over his shoulder in a fashion that truly made Happosai proud. Just then, Ranma began to cackle evilly, initiating phase two of the training.  
  
"WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!!" Ranma bellowed in a rather impressive imitation of the minuscule martial arts master as women throughout the room took notice of Ranma in shocked horror as they screeched in a way that could rival the howls of dying banshee's while they reached for any object they could find. Soon Ranma found himself skill fully avoiding the incoming projectiles as they soared at him from every imaginable direction. For almost a full thirty seconds the bathroom was a battlefield as the weaponry of the women failed to connect with their nimble foe. It was around this time that Ranma noticed a woman approaching from behind brandishing a broom as he ducked the blow, grabbed the broom with his feet, and used it as a step stool to reach the window positioned high on the wall as he waved at the women for a moment before jumping down, meeting Happosai on the outside to see the old man was actually crying. Totally full of pride and overwhelming joy for the success of his new student.  
  
"Well done my boy! You truly are worthy to become my heir. What is your name?" Happosai asked, eager to know the name of he who would carry on his legacy for generations to come.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome." Ranma replied, as Happosai thought about the last name for a second before shrugging it off as coincidence, which was around the time the women managed to clothe themselves sufficiently enough to pick of the chase.  
  
"There's the pervert! Get him!!" A large looking woman with a shovel towards the front of the mob shouted as they flowed at Ranma like a tidal wave of righteous fury.  
  
"Run my boy! Run for your life!" Happosai shouted with a smile on his face as the both of them bolted. Luring the females all around the town until they eventually lost them, at which point Ranma collapsed to the ground and Happosai gathered all the silky darlings the boy had liberated. :Quite the turnout for his first time! This boy does indeed show great potential.: Happosai thought as he gathered the sack on his back and left to a nearby fence.  
  
"You show great promise boy! We shall continue your lessons at a later time, first I must put these in a safe place." This said, Happosai dashed off with the panties and bras, cackling all the way when Ranma returned to his feet. Surprised at how exhilarating the experience had been.  
  
"So, I've found you, have I?" Ranma turned around to see a silver hair man wearing a red trench coat and holding a rather nasty looking broadsword. Electricity danced across its edge as he pointed it at Ranma. He looked up at Ranma and smirked as the boy well back into a stance, not liking the look of his sword.  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway?" Ranma demanded as he saw the man approaching, still pointing his sword at him.  
  
"The name is Dante, Prepare to burn in the depths of hell." Dante slashed at Ranma in a downward arc. Ranma immediately jumped away as the passing sword caused the air to ripple and electricity to fly from the sword. The initial attack was followed up by four more as Ranma frantically dodged around them before jumping back to get some distance. The pigtailed martial artist fell into a deep stance as Dante put his sword behind him and it attached to his back in some mysterious way, probably involving magnetism or something as he pulled two, sleek objects from his belt that Ranma immediately recognized as hand guns.  
  
"Fuck." Ranma used every inch of speed he could muster as he ran from the bullets that were flying in his direction with accuracy he did not want to deal with as he jumped behind a think piece of concrete that was splitting up the street. It was at that point that Dante began to glow orange and the gauntlets on his arms to catch fire. The bullets he had been firing were suddenly replaced with bolts of fiery death as the wall was reduced to dust from the impacts. Ranma quickly dashed away and decided that his only opportunity was to remove the weapons from his opponent forcefully, so he charged straight at him.  
  
"Jackpot!" He said his left arm was immersed in flames and he pulled back, hitting Ranma with a vicious uppercut he was ill prepared to block or dodge. Ranma's shirt caught fire as he was hurled into the air above Dante, reeling from the blow when he saw his opponent pull out his handguns again and began to unload the fireballs directly into Ranma's chest. The boy began to scream in agony as his chest was badly burned and beaten from the attack as the impacts began forcing him higher up into the air. As Ranma reached nearly 20 feet, Dante leapt straight up, surrounded in flames as he went up as he kicked Ranma in the ribs with a blow of fiery fury. The boy spit out a blast of blood as he hit the hard, unforgiving asphalt on his back, destroying the remains of his shirt as he skid across it until the drag managed to bring him to a stop. He resisted the urge to groan in pain as he lay their motionless, his chest still smoking from the pummeling he received.  
  
"Is that it? Pathetic." Dante said, leaving his devil trigger state before walking towards the fallen and burnt form of his opponent, guns still in hands. As he neared him he new something was wrong when he noticed a strange build up of energy surrounding the fallen Boy.  
  
"MOUKU TAKABISHA!!!" Ranma shouted as the chi blast met the devil man in a rather explosive fashion, the silver haired bounty hunter was hurled from the blast, loosing grip on his weapons, Ebony and Ivory, which clattered to the ground near Ranma, who leapt to his feet and smashed the guns into oblivion, along with the chunk of the street below them, which now held his foot print.  
  
"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for that!" Dante said as he pulled Alastor off his violently and flew across the street at an intense speed, stabbing at Ranma with such force, that an audible boom was created. Ranma dodged to the left and kicked the sword as hard as he could while Dante still had it out in a stabbing position, dislodging it from his grasp as the pigtailed martial artist caught it and repeated Dante's own stinger move, running the devil man through and pinning him to the ground with his own blade as Ranma began breathing heavily, clutching his chest in pain.  
  
"Take that...asshole..." He said in relief. The pigtailed boy was about to walk away when he saw Dante twitch, as he began rising to his feet, despite the fact a sword was pinning him to the asphalt. The silver haired man began pulling himself up the length of the sword using his leg strength alone as blood poured from the open wound in his back. Ranma saw the movement and turned, lifting his leg up he cried out with a fierce yell and struck the handle of the sword in an Ax kick that held all his strength. The sword was driven into the asphalt along with the man that was impaled on it. The blade was no longer visible as it was totally beneath ground, the hilt sticking out of Dante's chest being the only part of it that was visible. The blow also twisted the sword in it's place, tearing a nasty hole in Dante's torso and also ending his struggles rather quickly as he lay pinned to the ground like a butterfly in a collection, being quite dead. Ranma fell backwards on his ass and grabbed his torso again, flinching from the horrible burning as he realized he would need a new shirt.  
  
"Dante! You defeated him? I knew that fool would not take the necessary precautions, looks like I'm going to have to deal with you personally!" Miroku shouted as he dropped Ranko's unconscious form to the ground and pulled the beads from his arm, aiming his fist at Ranma.  
  
"WIND TUNNEL!!!"  
  
------------  
  
TBC  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
I'm evil, I know. Especially since I probably won't get the chance to update this again for a few months. Oh well. Bet you weren't expecting a couple of good guys to be bad guys though, were you?  
  
I'd also like to note to those of you that eagerly await a new chapter of Nerimian Link that the fic is unfortunately on hold. I have misplaced my copy of the game and am thus unable to write a new chapter until I can locate it. Hope you can wait.  
  
Ryo-Wolf 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Viz video and a bunch of other people. I ain't got money and if I owed this I wouldn't be here in the first place.  
  
Speech " "  
  
Thoughts ' '  
  
Sounds   
  
Panda Signs [ ]  
  
English  
  
Chinese (" ")  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ranma ½: Another World  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Miroku's Downfall  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Dante! You defeated him? I knew that fool would not take the necessary precautions, looks like I'm going to have to deal with you personally!" Miroku shouted as he dropped Ranko's unconscious form to the ground. Ranma turned and glared as he saw this, dropping into a stance as this new comer appeared.  
  
'Shit! They're going for Ranko too now, this sucks.' He thought, just as the monk removed the prayer beads from his arm and revealed the gaping void in his palm.  
  
"WIND TUNNEL!!!" Ranma could only gasp in horror as a vortex was created, dragging anything and everything into the nothingness of the monk's hand. Ranma found himself pulled off his feet as he hit the ground and sank his fingers into the asphalt, grunting in pain as his bare back scraped against the ground that was beginning to become dislodged from the earth.  
  
"Damn it!" He shouted, suddenly losing his hold on the ground as he started flying towards the hole in Miroku's hand. Just then, Ranko came to and saw to her horror that the weird monk was trying to pull Ranma into his black hole, and promptly sunk her teeth into his leg.  
  
"ARRRG!!" He screamed out, redirecting the wind tunnel as Ranma landed and broke out into a run, jump kicking Miroku across the street as he picked up Ranko and ran.  
  
"You will not escape!" Miroku called out, taking his staff and burying it into the asphalt before beginning to chant. Ranma screamed out in pain as he impacted a barrier that suddenly appeared in midair, stopping him in his tracks as he turned back towards Miroku. He slowly placed Ranko down before walking back towards Miroku.  
  
"Now that I have you, the girl really isn't necessary. She was only brought to gain your attention. I no longer have a use for her!" Miroku said, pulling a small dagger from his robes and hurling it at Ranko. He instantly began to unwrap his prayer beads again as he knew what would follow.  
  
'Heh, he fell for it.' Miroku thought, watching Ranma move with speed that shouldn't be possible for humans as he attempted to intercept the dagger before it hit Ranko. Miroku, however, chanted a quick spell, causing the blade to spin in midair, burying itself in Ranma's shoulder instead of being caught like it originally would have.  
  
"AARRG!!" Ranma called out, falling to the ground with the dagger stuck in his arm as he watched Miroku level his palm at him again.  
  
"WIND TUNNEL!!" His voice seemed to echo off nothing as the void once again opened, trying to pull Ranma and anything else it could into its nothingness. Ranma found himself flying through the air once again as he turned around in midair and gathered his chi.  
  
"Mouku Takabisha!!" He called out, launching the chi beam out from his only functioning arm as the orange blast of death rocketed towards Miroku. As it neared however, it seemed to compact upon itself before being pulled into the void, not affecting the Monk in any way.  
  
"It's useless! Anything and everything will be pulled into my hand!" Miroku called out as he looked at the downed Ranma, who was gripping a hole in the ground with his only working arm, trying to stop himself from being sucked in.  
  
'Damn it! There's got to be someway to stop this guy!!' Ranma thought, slowly losing his strength from the rapid blood loss from his right shoulder. He reset his grip on the hole and suddenly felt something metallic cross his fingers. Ranma opened his eyes and looked at the object his hand was suddenly gripping. It was Dante's Silver handgun.  
  
'This thing is still in one piece?' Ranma thought, marveling that it hadn't been crushed when he stepped on it. With a grunt of effort Ranma pulled it from the ground as he went flying towards Miroku, taking aim with the small handgun as he approached the point of no return.  
  
BANG!  
  
The sound was a simple one, but it seemed to echo several times around the area as everything else seemed to be silent. Miroku fell to the ground, a hole in his chest and the void in his hand silenced as Ranma flew down the street from the speed he had been moving at. He grunted in pain as he landed on his injured shoulder and skidded across the hard asphalt to a stop, pushing himself to his feet and walking towards Ranko, the smoking gun still in his hands.  
  
"Oh my god! You're bleeding!" She said, worry clear in her voice as she went to Ranma's side and pulled the dagger from his arm, causing the blood to leak freely. She acted quickly and grabbed at the sleeves to her blouse and ripped them off, using them as a bandage to tie around Ranma's wound.  
  
"You...killed him, didn't you?" She asked, her voice breaking a bit at the thought. At that moment they heard the sound of fabric shuffling as Miroku sat up, staring at Ranma with a pained look on his face.  
  
"You shot me. You even used Dante's gun to do it. But you messed up when you didn't aim to kill." He said as he got to his feet before walking over to the body of Dante and grabbing the hilt of his sword, ripping it out of the ground with a grunt of effort before throwing it at his side. Suddenly the man in the red coat twitched and sat up, grabbing his sword and using it to return to his feet. Ranma could only stare in shock at this, knowing that the man should be dead. Was dead.  
  
"You've won this round, kid. But we will be back." The silver haired man said, grabbing ebony out of the ground and returning it to his holster as he and Miroku disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Ranma and Ranko sitting in the street.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ranma and Ranko found themselves walking through the empty streets together, in silence. Both were being completely silent as they both had things to brood on. Ranma was thinking about what he was going to do, having to save his own skin and now protect Ranko as well, since she had been targeted. Ranko was wondering when her life got so weird, and how she was supposed to buy butter for her mother when Ranma was bleeding all over the place and wasn't wearing a shirt. Needless to say, her thoughts weren't nearly as important as Ranma's. Suddenly her mind went to the strange events of the previous day, and she felt the urge to enquire about it.  
  
"Ranma?" She began, suddenly feeling nervous about her question. How was she supposed to even word this, anyway?  
  
"Yeah?" he responded, being brought out of his brooding momentarily.  
  
"Did you hear...about the Youma attack in the park the other day?" Ranma nodded, having been the one to actually fight Shang.  
  
"I do, I was there." This caused Ranko to stop in her tracks and turn toward Ranma, not too sure what that was supposed to mean.  
  
"That damn Youma was a shape shifter, he kept turning into me while I was fighting him to throw off the Senshi." This response caused realization to dawn on Ranko's features.  
  
'So that weird guy was the Youma...' Having figured why she asked the question, Ranma decided not to continue the subject as the two of them continued to walk, passing by a supermarket as Ranko quickly went in, purchased some butter, and headed off towards her house with Ranma in tow.  
  
"So this is your house, then?" Ranma asked, not quite sure what else to say. On one hand he had every reason to leave at this point. On the other Ranko was in grave danger, having him be nearby seemed like the best option.  
  
"Yeah...What happened to your shirt?" The question came from no where, and very nearly caught Ranma by surprise as he blinked a few times and looked down at his bare chest, which was still pretty charred from Dante's Hellfire.  
  
"That guy in the red coat destroyed it. It was my last one too. None of Ryu's clothes fit me." He explained. Ever since his house exploded, the only choice of clothing he had was Ryu's, who was a lot smaller than he was.  
  
"My dad is around your size, I'm sure I could let you borrow one of his shirts." Ranko said as she opened the door and walked into the house.  
  
"I'm home! I got your butter mom! Anyone here?" Hearing no response, Ranko set the butter down on a counter and came back outside.  
  
"My parents aren't home, come on." She said, dragging Ranma into the house and into her father's room. Ranma knew that time was probably of the essence and immediately headed over towards the closet, opening it up and trying to find a shirt Ranko's father probably wouldn't mind losing. He soon found a black tank top similar to the one he usually wore under his usual Chinese shirt (both of which having been burned to ash by Dante) and put it on, figuring that he'd buy a new silk shirt at the next opportunity. Now that he had the shirt, he was met with an awkward silence. He knew that he shouldn't go very far from Ranko, but how was he supposed to say that?  
  
"So...Ranko..." Ranma began, turning around to find the room empty.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
---------------------  
  
Ryoga sighed pitifully as he walked through the streets of an unnamed town. He had no idea where he was or where he was going, so it didn't really matter what the name of the town was.  
  
"Damn it, where the hell am I now?" Ryoga grumbled out of habit, walking along with a pack in toe as he decided to just keep walking. He had no real reason to stop until he became too tired to continue or if it was too dark to see, neither of these had occurred yet and thus he kept walking. It was around that time he heard a gasp of surprise and turned his head to see a red haired girl in a simple white blouse and green shorts combo staring at him in shock. Her hair was falling free and reached just below her shoulders, and if it wasn't for this fact Ryoga would have recognized her as Ranma's girl form immediately. Unfortunately seeing said female with anything but a pigtail throws the lost boy for a loop, and thus he could only gaze curiously as she looked at him with fear before running into her house.  
  
"Who was that?" He asked aloud, about to continue walking again when the girl returned, pushing a confused Ranma out the door towards Ryoga.  
  
"Ranko, what are ya...oh, hey Ryoga." Ranma said as he saw his rival standing in the middle of the road, suddenly realizing why Ranko had decided to drag him out here.  
  
"So, you gonna jump me and get this fight started or what?" The pigtailed boy asked, getting into a stance as he awaited Ryoga's usual snarl followed by a charge. To Ranma's confusion, neither of these occurred.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, Ranma." Ryoga said simply, a rather sullen sound accompanying his words. Ranma, for his part, practically fell on his ass at that. He had no idea how to respond.  
  
"Uh...you don't?" He said stupidly, wondering when Ryoga suddenly became so calm. The lost boy just turned towards him and got closer, sighing before dropping his pack.  
  
"No, I don't. Just tell me what's going on and I'll leave you alone, alright?" Ranma just blinked a few times, looking at Ryoga with a stupid look on his face.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what's going on?' Nothing's going on." Ranma said as Ryoga growled a bit, clenching his fist.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean! Akane has no idea who I am, that cousin of yours appears out of nowhere and won't leave me alone. Ukyo's a guy, Mousse is a woman, I have no idea what happened to Kasumi and Nabiki suddenly learned how to cook Okinomiyaki. If that wasn't bad enough, my parents have never heard of me before. According to them they never had any kids. I wound up at my old school and no records of me ever attending were there. Hell, everywhere I've been has never heard of me. All those people I met on my travels don't know me. All the things I've fixed and built aren't around anymore. I don't exist, Ranma!" Ryoga growled, a bluish green aura starting to manifest itself around his body. Ranma just gasped in shock at this, not sure how to respond.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean you don't exist? Of course you exist! I'm looking at you, aren't I?" Ranma shot back, a weird look on his face. Ranko, for her part, was being rather quiet throughout the exchange. She had no idea what was going on, but she really didn't want to be around if blows were exchanged.  
  
"Ranma, I'm just as confused as you are. I don't know what that stupid cookie did to me, but now my whole world has been screwed up."  
  
"You...You ate a cookie?" Ranma asked, seeing Ryoga nod as things started falling into place.  
  
"That's what did it! It was that damn cookie! I don't know how Akane baked an inter dimensional vortex into a fucking cookie, but she pulled it off!" Ranma grumbled, clenching his fists in annoyance at the thought.  
  
"Inter dimensional...We're in a different dimension?" Ryoga asked, looking rather confused. Ranma just narrowed his eyes and looked at Ryoga in a disbelieving look, wondering how stupid he could be.  
  
"Gee, what was your first clue, Akane being the Ice Queen of Furinkan High? The fact I have a female clone running around? The fact you don't exist?" Ranma deadpanned, seeing realization dawning on Ryoga's face.  
  
"Speaking of the female clone, who the hell is she, anyway?" Ryoga asked, looking past Ranma towards the redhead that was peaking through the window at them.  
  
"Her name's Ranko Tendo. Akane's cousin as far as I can tell." Ranma explained as the girl walked out of the house, inching closer to the two slowly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Ranko. I'm Ryoga Hibiki. Sorry for attacking you before, I thought you were Ranma." Ryoga introduced and explained, a sheepish grin on his face the entire time.  
  
"I'm a girl, he's a boy. How could you possibly confuse us?" Ranko asked, disbelief clear on her face and in her voice as Ryoga turned to Ranma.  
  
"She doesn't know?" He asked, honestly surprised by the fact.  
  
"No, and I'd prefer to keep it that way." Ranma answered in a forced whisper, not wanting Ranko to hear.  
  
"In that case, you better get moving, it's gonna rain soon. Chao." Ryoga said before waving good-bye half-heartedly and pulling out his umbrella. Shortly afterward the sound of thunder crossed Ranma's ears as he jumped in shock and ran into Ranko's house, barely missing the downpour.  
  
"What's with you? Afraid of a little water?" Ranko asked as she walked into the house after Ranma, closing the door behind her just as lightning struck once again.  
  
--------------  
  
"So, you've both failed, have you?" The voice came from a figure dressed in all black, sitting upon a pedestal in front of Dante and Miroku.  
  
"The kid's got spunk. He doesn't die easy." Dante explained, glaring at the figure.  
  
"Even if we had defeated him, we would not have killed him. He is hardly evil in comparison to you!" Miroku shouted, reaching for his prayer beads as he was suddenly blasted by the dark figure, causing him to fly across the room in pain. Immediately after the blast ended the dark figure jumped, dodging a slash from Dante as he landed behind the demon hunter and blasted him across the room like he did to Miroku.  
  
"Hmm. It seems that you've retained more of your original personalities than I anticipated. I guess I'll have to modify you." The dark figure said with a smirk as Miroku and Dante were suddenly enveloped by light and pulled into what appeared to be very large test tubes. They quickly stopped moving as the tubes filled with a weird gel, completely submerging them as it began to glow with an eerie light.  
  
"Using beings of good for assassination was indeed a good idea, they were completely beyond the Senshi's ability to locate. Had that boy not been such a hassle, I could have killed him and drained half the city before those brats even knew what happened. Too bad all that goodness makes them turn against me. No matter, soon they will be so powerful, it wouldn't matter if the Senshi knew they were around or not." The figure said before cackling evilly, watching as Miroku and Dante were altered and upgraded by the weird goo.  
  
---------------------  
  
TBC  
  
--Ryo-Wolf---- 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Viz video and a bunch of other people. I ain't got money and if I owed this I wouldn't be here in the first place.  
  
Speech " "  
  
Thoughts ' '  
  
Sounds  
  
Panda Signs [ ]  
  
English  
  
Chinese (" ")

-----------------------------

A man stood in a dark room, the only source of light emitting from two tubes against the far wall that contained a pair of figures that were hidden from view by the odd liquid that made up most of the contents. The man, who had a tendency to keep his body shrouded in darkness, was now completely visible, and revealed to be a man in his early twenties with a mop of green hair and a black bandana wrapped around his head. His clothes were a combination of loose black pants and a dark blue sweater, looking almost like it would function as a decent armor from the thickness.

"Kain! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The man now identified as Kain turned his head to look at the speaker, seeing a tall woman with long vermillion hair glaring at him hatefully.

"I'm upgrading my youma. What is it to you, Cita?" Kain replied, turning back towards the test tubes as Cita walked into the room and struck at the back of his head. The blow missed as Kain seemingly disappeared as Cita's fist kept going and crashed into the wall adjacent to the tubes, completely obliterating the stone construction.

"You seem angrier than usual today. Why do you attempt to fight me?" Kain asked, his features cold and directing a glare in Cita's direction as she stood up straight and removed her arm from the crater that was once a wall.

"You have already failed three times, and now you waste what little energy we have to upgrade youma that are so powerless they can't even defeat one mortal! Aira is not happy with your limited success. You should be happy she hasn't eaten you yet." Cita said, earning a growl from Kain as he seemed tempted to attack the woman.

"Do you think I am a fool? Our energy supplies are too limited to waste on Youma, That's why I have pulled all my minions through the vortex. It is far easier to extract powerful beings from an alternate universe than it is to create them from scratch. The energy necessary is so small I can power it myself, even for the upgrades I am performing. I have yet to touch our reserves." Kain said as he walked back towards the tubes, gazing at the two within them.

"If you believe you can build a better Youma than I have gathered, then you provide the next one to fight the boy. These two will take some time anyway." Kain said, dismissing the woman as he turned all his attention back to upgrading Dante and Miroku, smirking slightly to himself as he thought of unleashing them against Ranma.

------------------------------------------

Ranma ½: Another World

Chapter 8

A New Enemy, Cita's Earth Spine

------------------------------------------

Ranma awoke with a start as he looked around, seeing to his surprise that he was still in Ranko's house, and more importantly in Ranko's room with said girl asleep on his arm.

"About time you woke up. I've been poking you in the eye for about 10 minutes now." Happosai said from his perch on the arm of the small love seat Ranma had been asleep in. The pigtailed boy rubbed his eye with his free hand to clear the sleepiness and the annoying pain before looking at the small martial art master, wondering how he managed to fall asleep in Ranko's house and how Happosai got there.

"How'd you know I was here?" Ranma asked, stopping a yawn as he looked down at the girl leaning against him and wondered how he was going to get up without disturbing her.

"I just looked towards the sun." Happosai answered, taking the pipe he had previously been using to jab Ranma in the face and put it in his mouth.

"Huh?"

"I am referring to your aura. You're putting off enough energy to fuel the city for a few months. I'm surprised small woodland creatures haven't gathered around you for warmth; anything that can detect power could find you from half way across the city." Happosai jumped off the arm of the chair and headed over towards the window sill, jumping to it easily as he signaled back to Ranma.

"Come on boy, it's time for more training." Happosai said as Ranma nodded, gently moving Ranko off his arm and laying her down on the chair before heading towards the window and following his master out, briefly realizing it was around 4 in the morning. The two left the grounds of Ranko's home and quickly made to the roof tops, jumping across town at high speeds.

"Now Ranma! Since it is obvious you have more then enough skill, I think we should advance your lessons a bit. Lesson 35: Musabetsu Kakutou Ninjitsu Ryuu!" Happosai shouted before dropping down into an alley. Ranma followed mere seconds later, but was surprised to see that Happosai was gone and the entire alley was empty.

"Art of Stealth School of Anything Goes?" Ranma muttered silently, wondering how the Ninja's style of not being detected was included in Anything Goes. Suddenly Happosai seemed to melt from the shadows and dashed straight at Ranma with his pipe held backhanded like one would a knife. The fact that it was glowing and Happosai was currently running across a wall did not go unnoticed by Ranma as he used a move he was quite accustomed to. Happosai leapt off the wall and slashed at Ranma, seemingly cutting him in half with his pipe only to turn around and see a log cleanly severed in his place.

"Kawarimi. Impressive Ranma, it seems you know more than I thought." Happosai muttered, looking over his shoulder to where Ranma was standing, upside-down with his feet on the underside of an overhang.

'What do you know? I've been studying a school of Ninjitsu this whole time and didn't even know it.' Ranma thought to himself, just now realizing that the techniques he'd been using since his father taught them to him when he was 10 were obviously based in Ninjitsu.

"Though you used Kawarimi expertly, I shouldn't have been able to locate you so quickly. And you shouldn't have let me sneak up on you so easily." Happosai said, still standing where he was before while Ranma wondered what he meant. His danger sense suddenly flashed as he ducked to the side, missing the pipe that cut through the roof with only a few millimeters to spare as he leapt down and looked to where he previously was, seeing a second Happosai standing on the wall.

"Duplication?! That ain't even fair." Ranma muttered, knowing one was simply an illusion as the Happosai that was standing on the ground vanished and the one on the wall leapt at him again, pipe in hand.

-------------------------------

Several hours past, and through the course of them Ranma met the force of more styles then he wanted to bother remembering. The origins of the Anything Goes were obvious in the way Happosai fought, not only borrowing from every known style, but incorporating Ranma's own as they fought. Ranma himself had switched through Jujitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu, Saotome Anything Goes and even Kendo and watched Happosai integrate the styles into his own fighting and strategy within minutes. It was honestly humbling to witness, though Happosai tended to stick to variations of Aikido, Judo, Taijitsu and what seemed to be a random combination of a little bit of everything.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, the Musabetsu Kakutou Ryuu is a style of my own creation, based around the concept of borrowing from anything and everything it comes against. Though it is based heavily in Ninjitsu, primarily because so many Ninjas wanted to kill me in my younger days. It seems I had earned the ire of more then enough people willing to pay for such assassins." Happosai explained as the two sat in meditative posture in the middle of a field somewhere. Ranma was winded and not bothering to hide it, struggling to regain his breath as it looked like Happosai wasn't even sweating.

'No wonder there are so many methods of escape... Though I'm sure pops included some of his own.' Ranma thought as his breathing began to slow and he managed to gather his wind, briefly wiping some sweat from his brow as Happosai continued to sit where he was, looking to the world as if he hadn't engaged in anything beyond talking.

"While I would suggest meditation at this point to gain better control over your aura, I believe you have school soon. You had better run along, we are a few miles away from the school." Happosai said as Ranma cursed, quickly getting to his feet and running back towards the school. If he was lucky he'd be able to get there a few minutes early, and could hopefully borrow the gym for a much needed shower.

--------------------------

"Ranma!" Ranma turned his head as he heard the familiar voice, seeing Ryu closing in on his position at high speeds. His usual Uniform was a bit disheveled and he dashed across the school grounds, moving far faster than Ranma thought the boy could as he arrived at the doors of the building next to the pigtailed boy, looking only slightly winded.

"Ranma! Where were you man? You never showed up yesterday, you just left after school. You didn't sleep in the park or nothing, did you?" Ryu asked as Ranma shook his head, briefly looking at the boy to try and gauge his ability. He was definitely in good shape, but he didn't look like a martial artist. He was probably just a track runner.

"Nah, I slept indoors." Ranma answered simply as they walked into the school, both idly talking as they strolled towards their class. Neither noticed the admiring looks they were getting from the female population; Ryu because he was used to them, Ranma because he was never paid much attention to such things.

"Hey Ranma, when did you leave my house this morning? When I woke up you were gone." Ranko said as she saw the two of them. Both Ranma and Ryu immediately turned their attention to the girl, while most of the girls who had been giving Ranma the look also turned a hateful glare at the redhead.

"Oh. I left around 4 AM for training. Actually, I was kinda wondering how I even fell asleep there. I can't remember it." Ranma muttered as Ranko seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Well you refused to leave while it was raining, so I suggested we watch a movie. You must have fallen asleep during it." Ranko answered before turning towards Ryu. The boy was staring at her in absolute shock with his jaw hanging open, apparently unable to close.

"Hey, Ryu. Yo, wake up. Cut it out man, you're drooling." Ranma muttered, elbowing Ryu a couple of times to try and get him to come to his senses.

"Hi! I'm Ryu Higumi." Ryu said as he suddenly grabbed Ranko's hand and shook it a little violently, appearing a little too eager to meet her.

"Um...hi. I'm Ranko Tendo; it's nice to meet you. I'll see you later, Ranma." She said while looking at Ryu oddly before addressing Ranma and walking away, leaving the two boys to themselves. After a few moments of standing in relative silence, Ranma was surprised to suddenly get grabbed into a headlock by the much smaller Ryu.

"Ranma you lucky bastard!!! How the hell did you get her after you like a love sick puppy? Why didn't you tell me you two were dating?" Ryu said as Ranma struggled a bit to get out of his grip before pushing the boy away.

"Cut it out Ryu, we ain't dating. We're just friends is all." Ranma said simply as the two walked into class and sat at their desks. Silence reigned for a few moments before Ryu scoffed and looked over his shoulder at Ranma.

"Friends my ass. 5 bucks says you'll be making out by the end of the week." Ryu said while holding his hand towards Ranma, suggesting they shake on the bet.

"Shut up Ryu." Ranma replied, just as the bell rang and class began.

------------------

School was over and Ranma, Ryu and Ranko were all walking in the general direction of Ryu's house, since his home was in fact in between the school and Ranko's house, which was the destination of both Ranma and Ranko.

"So Ranko, how long have you and Ranma been going out?" Ryu asked, breaking the silence and earning him a smack upside the head from Ranma as the red headed girl blushed a bit, turning her head away from the two boys and looking skyward.

"Um...well, we aren't really going out. We only watched a movie together, that's it." Ranko muttered, twiddling her thumbs a bit as she suddenly seemed to get rather embarrassed, quite a few thoughts about her and Ranma now running through her mind.

"Meh. That qualifies as a date in my book. Invite me to the wedding, will ya?" Ryu said with a shrug, earning a second and much stronger smack to the back of his head while Ranko only blushed deeper. Ranma didn't notice this, and thus looked more annoyed with Ryu than embarrassed by the accusations.

"Quit screwing around, Ryu. You're jokes ain't all that funny." Ranma said as they three continued walking, Ryu taking a few steps away from Ranma and put his hands up as if warding off another blow.

"Alright alright, no need to be so violent. I'm just saying you two make a cute couple is all." Ryu commented as he had to duck a punch thrown by Ranma, who resorted to doing such since Ryu was now too far away to smack. This continued for a few moments as Ranma half heartedly tried to hit Ryu while Ranko watched and laughed a bit, finding the scene rather amusing.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I'm afraid I have to kill you." Ranma froze in place and turned his face towards the speaker, seeing that the female voice belonged to a being that barely looked female. The 'woman' stood at around 5 foot tall, but was covered mostly by a rocky carapace, looking more like a golem than a woman. From what Ranma could tell, she was completely naked, and while the rock armor covered most of her body, it did little to hide her nudity.

"Ah damn it. I'm going to have to fight what of you guys every day, aren't I?" Ranma muttered, pulling his back leg behind him a bit and turned sideways, raising one arm in front of his face and putting the other next to his body, putting him in a rather relaxed stance.

"No, since today is the day you die!" The creature shouted, throwing her fists forward as a trail of stalagmites shot from the ground in Ranma's direction under her hands, causing the boys eyes to widen as he changed to a horse stance, standing in front of the two deadly spike paths.

"Run!" He shouted back at Ryu and Ranko as the two immediately complied, getting out of the immediate area as Ranma stood steadfast in a position that would surely get him impaled. Just as the spikes that would have run him through were about to raise he suddenly dashed forward, running between the two fins made of rock and concrete as he quickly closed the distance between himself and the stone girl.

"I hope you have more than that!" Ranma shouted, jumping at the girl with his fist pulled back and ready to strike. At the last possible moment, however, a wall of stone suddenly rose between Ranma and his target, ending his forward motion in a rather effective fashion.

SMACK!

Despite herself, the monster winced a bit as she heard Ranma running headfirst into her wall, mainly because the entire structure shook and a large crack formed. Acting quickly, she thrust her hands forward, causing the wall to fall over and earned another loud and sickening crunch noise. After a few moments of silence, Ranma emerged from what was now a pile of rubble and glared at the stone woman, all thoughts of going easy on her leaving his mind.

"You evil youma just don't play fair, do you?" Ranma asked, his clothes dirty and his arms and face a bit scratched up. His only response was a giant boulder torn from the street and hurled in his direction, much to his annoyance. With a grunt of effort Ranma threw his fist forward and smashed the boulder, splitting it in two as he leapt between the pieces and descended towards the Youma. Another wall rose to stop him but it was all but ignored as the Saotome boy plowed through it and unleashed a viscous hook to the side of the girl's face, all but ignoring the pain in his hand from punching the diamond hard rock skin she had as followed it up with an Amaguriken to her torso and face, wincing with every impact before getting fed up with it and spinning around, delivering a roundhouse kick to her abdomen and hurling her down the street a bit.

"Damn you're skin is hard. You jerks really don't play fair." Ranma muttered, rubbing his knuckles in annoyance as the girl got up and glared at him, seeing red and obviously rather angry.

"How dare you strike me!?!?!?!" She screamed, thrusting her arms forward with a scream of effort as the ground buckled and a literal tidal wave of rock, stone and dirt rose from the street and flowed at Ranma with intent of burying him. Slightly surprised to see he ground trying to eat him, Ranma jumped to clear the earth the flowed like water only to see a couple hundred boulders and spires shooting from the street in an attempt to skewer him in mid air. He twisted around a spire and ducked a boulder before spinning around and cutting a stalagmite in two with a mid air turn back kick and moonsaulting off a 2 story building, over a boulder and dodging a spike in the process to land on the side of a spire and run down it towards the Youma, who was doing an impressive job creating a landslide that defied gravity and flowed up to intercept him. A quick hop put him over it as he continued to descend, landing behind the girl only to get backhanded by a stony hand and hurling him through a building. With a grunt of effort he got up and rushed the girl again, ducking her swing this time and running around her to dodge the follow up kick and jab.

"What the hell is Ranma doing?" Ryu thought out loud, wondering why he was running circles around the girl rather than attacking. Ranko wanted to know how he had managed to dodge so many attacks, and how he survived being thrown through a solid sheet of concrete.

"HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!!!!!" Ranma called out, ending his spiral and upper cutting the stone girl with all his might and causing a Tornado to rise from their combined auras in the process. The Youma woman was dragged into the air and sapped of strength as Ranma gathered as much depression as he could, trying to perform Ryoga's most powerful technique to hopefully put an end to this battle. Before he could complete it, however, he was surprised to find himself smashed into the ground by a falling object. Apparently he misjudged the girl's weight as the tornado was clearly not powerful enough to drag her up very high, resulting in her returning to earth earlier than Ranma had anticipated. With a grunt he threw the girl off him and was happy to see that she was out cold. He also noticed her chest had broken open and that an odd ball of energy was there, pulsating. After a few seconds it slowed and stopped, and just as suddenly the girl turned to dust and vanished. This caused Ranma to blink a few times, not expecting it at all as he collapsed backward, still rather dizzy from having a girl that must have weighed 8 times his own bodyweight land on his head.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, a little ways away on a nearby rooftop...

The senshi had shown up around the same time the youma did, having sensed her dark presence immediately. However, seeing Ranma there had prevented them from jumping in immediately, and seeing the Youma deliberately attack him and subsequently die when the Saotome boy somehow managed to summon a tornado convinced them from interfering at all.

"Whoever he is, he sure is strong..." Mars muttered, knowing there was more to Ranma then met the eye. Mercury was currently attempting to scan him while the other senshi looked at his fallen form for a few moments.

"It would be nice to have him on our side, too bad he thinks we killed his parents..." Venus said, still slightly annoyed by that second factor. He was such a hunk, too.

"Well he's fighting the Youma and is obviously strong enough to take them out. Technically he is on our side, we just have to make sure we don't end up in his way... I am curious as to why the enemy is intentionally hunting him now rather than gathering energy. It doesn't make sense." Jupiter commented, briefly wondering what it could mean.

"Perhaps he is important to them somehow, more important than life energy. It may have to do with how he is able to defeat them on his own." Mercury said, turning towards the others as she said this. They seemed to understand what she meant by that as they fell silent for a few moments before turning and running away from the scene, jumping from roof to roof.

--------------------

Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away or somewhere equally secluded...

Cita grumbled in annoyance as her Youma bit the big one, obviously being outmatched by the Saotome boy as he took her out with little effort. The woman spun around and stalked away from the viewing window she had watched the fight through, only to run into a smirking Kain. He didn't bother to say anything, but Cita could tell exactly what he was thinking just by the smirk on his face and promptly slapped him before walking away, leaving the man smirking at her back.

"I assume that means you'll let my Youma handle him in the future?" Kain asked in a condescending tone, receiving no response as he turned back towards the viewing window and changed it to another dimension, seeing his next intended Youma and the girl he would need to kidnap in order to get him to cooperate.

"Thought so..."

------------------------

TBC

(Author's notes)

Bet you're wondering who the guy and the girl are, aren't you? Well I'll give you a hint: The girl has magic powers and the boy technically qualifies as a minion of darkness despite being a good guy.

And as for Anything Goes being based in Ninjitsu, that actually seems to hold some truth. Ranma has used a variety of Ninja techniques in the series (Kawarimi, Disappearing body, Wall walking, etc) and Happosai is frequently seen wearing a ninja gi, especially in the flashbacks in which he looks younger and taller.

--Ryo-Wolf----


End file.
